Near Midnight
by X. The Marauders .X
Summary: Jasper and Alice hav known each other since they were little, but havnt seen each other since they were seven. now Jasper shows up at Alices window at near midnight asking for help. wat happens? rated m for a little swearing/lemon READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!
1. Near Midnight

**Disclaimer: not mine, Mrs S. Meyer own all!**

**so this is basically what comes from sleep deprivation, lack of chocolate and daydreaming. love it or hate it, its wat goes on in my mind. also, i hav no current plan of where this story is going, so if u like, reveiw me! and give me ideas!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Near Midnight

APOV

Creeping quietly through the dead silent house, I jumped at every sudden noise. As I slowly made my way downstairs, the bottom stair creaked. The sound echoed loudly in the quiet house. I froze instantly. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Seconds felt like hours to me. But nothing happened. No loud shouts, no lights suddenly turning on. I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped down onto the tiled floor, I could feel the coolness of the tiles through my winter socks.

Less than five minutes ago, my best friend, Jasper Whitlock, had called me:

_Flashback – _

_It was Friday night and I was heading up to bed after watching a movie with the family. My phone beeped and I looked at the screen. New Message it said. I opened it. It was from Jasper._

Long time, no talk. How are ya? Tap back asap

Luv jasper

_I smiled. I haven't heard from Jasper in forever. I quickly text him back:_

Im cool and u? haven't talked in ages! Missing u! – Alice –

_I continued up the stairs. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." I sang quietly under my breath as I pulled the covers off my bed and put my comfiest pajama's on. Just as I was about to fall asleep, my phone rang. _

"_Mmhmm…?" I mumbled sleepily into it._

"_Heya Alice, that you?" A familiar voice answered. Suddenly, I was wide awake, although it had been ages, I'd know that voice anywhere. _

"_Jasper?" I whispered._

"_Yeah… erm… look out your window…" I had a bad feeling as I slowly drew open my curtain and peeked outside. There was a very tall figure I assumed to be Jasper. Phone to ear. I could only just make out his silhouette against the moon. He saw me and waved. He fucking waved. As if this was normal. Why the hell was he even outside my fucking house at near on midnight on a Friday night? I suppose he could have chosen a worse night to 'drop in'… but still!_

"_Why are you here?" I hissed into the phone._

"_Aren't you happy that I'm here?" Jasper asked, "Come on Ali. I'm in a bit of a situation... I could use some help…" He looked pleading up at my window. Dam that boy._

"_I'll be right down." I told him, before snapping my phone shut. Great. Just fucking Great. Now what am I supposed to do? It had been ten long years since I had seen him, and he chooses to drop in at near on midnight. I listened to the silent house. Not a sound to be heard. I slipped out of bed, and, on a second thought, put on a warmer shirt. It was sure to be chilly outside. _

_- End of Flashback_

Jasper and I have been friends for years. He moved to Texas when we were only seven. Since then we had kept in contact, email, mobiles and such. But I hadn't seen him since then. You would think that because we hadn't seen each other, we'd have drifted apart. Nope.

Padding quietly to the front door, I took the keys from their hook and unlocked the heavy wooden door. To my great relief, the squeaking that normally accompanied the opening of this door never came. Thank god, I didn't think that I could handle that again. My nerves just wouldn't have been able to take it. I thanked my lucky stars and stepped out into the chilly night air.

"Hello?" I whispered. A shadowy figure lurked just outside of the pool of moonlight. He still had the same dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and he was tall and lanky.

"Alice? That's you?" Even though it had been ages, (and on the phone to boot), since I'd last heard that voice, I'd know it anywhere. Jasper. He was tall, and not just to me. He had on dark jeans and a hoodie. And what looked like converse that had been through hell. He was no longer the six year old boy I'd chased around the yard. This was a teenage guy. A very hot teenage guy. A very hot teenage Jasper. Of course, I had seen and sent my fair share of photographs, but Jasper in the flesh was much, much better.

"Duh, who else?" I poked my tongue out at him. Up till now he had had his hands in his pockets, but now he pulled one out and used it to push his hood back so he could see properly. He ran his fingers through his hair. His hair. It was long and shaggy. The way I loved guys' hair to be. His bangs hung into his eyes and it was rough. Not rough like a hairdresser had done it that way, not even rough like an unskilled person had used scissors to chop it off. Rough like he had used a pocket knife to hack at it. Actually he probably had. He gave off the whole bad-ass vibe. It made him drop dead gorgeous.

Jasper took a few steps forward. The top of my head was level with his shoulder. No fair. He pulled me in for a hug and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He made me feel safe, almost like a child again. Then he pushed me away and held me at arms length.

"Hmm… you look so different in person." He said to me, my face fell.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. And I thought that those pictures were good…" I said.

"It's not a bad thing! No way! You're much, erm… prettier… in person…" He stuttered. Aw. How cute.

"Oh… Thanks…" I smiled up at him, "So what exactly are you dong here at midnight?" I asked him.

"It's not quite midnight yet, Alice." He said, looking at his watch.

"Fine, near on midnight. And why did you say that you needed help? What situation?"

"I just… left home…" I was confused. Why would Jasper need help if he had just left home? And what situation?

"Left home?"

"Left, ran away, same diff."

* * *

**any good? worth continuing?**

**ok. so im not happy with the title for this story. but although i asked some friends, i still couldnt find the right one. so if you hav a creative streak, plz, pm me, or leave me ur suggestion in a reveiw. id love to hear them. im not sure how long this story will be, but im willing to mention u in all chapters to come if i use your title!!**

**plz reveiw me!!**

**Moony out.**


	2. Photographs

**Disclaimer: i dont own any of this, Mrs S. Meyer owns all.**

**ok, so im still looking for title ideas. however i do understand that you might need to read a few chapters before u get any ideas.**

**give me a few chapters to work up my word count. im not very good with long chapters, but i make up for it with very recent updates. please dont kill me. hope you likey this chapter.**

* * *

Left home? Since when he Jasper wanted to leave home? I'd thought that id known him pretty well. Apparently not.

"Look, Alice. I know that I haven't seen you in years. Ten years. But I thought that you would always help me out?" He shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"What do you need help with Jasper?" I asked him, "Why do you need help?"

"I just… you know… sick of shit. Need to get a way for a while. You know?" He said, "I just needed a place to crash for a while… so I thought maybe I'd drive here…" He looked at me hopefully. I sighed.

"Summer holidays in a week, if, by some miracle, you can stay undetected around here for a week, then you can pretty much have free reign of the house, no one is ever at home on the hols." I told him. My hyperactive mind went into overdrive. If I could somehow keep Jasper out of sight for a week, then we could hang out like normal friends during the eight week holidays. That also meant that the best way for him not to get noticed was for him to stay in my room. That could get awkward, but it could be overcome. I couldn't let him sleep in his car for another week.

"Come on," I sad, grabbing his wrist, "And be quiet." I dragged him into the house and locked the front door behind me. We crept up the stairs; I made a careful point of skipping the bottom stair. I snuck past my sleeping siblings and parents until I reached my room; I pushed Jasper inside and closed my door. I then locked it. I flicked on my light switch. I turned around; Jasper was sitting on the edge of my bed with a picture frame in his hands.

"So who's this?" He grinned up at me, I looked down at the picture frame, it was a picture taken a few days ago with Emmett. Emmett was my sister's newest boyfriend. But he was way more awesome than all the other losers she had dated. In the picture, Emmett had his arm around my shoulders and I had my small arms wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, it's Emmett… Good picture, huh?" I said.

"Yeah. Yeah, a good picture." He placed it back on my bedside table and picked up the frame next to it, "Now this is a good picture!" He exclaimed quietly. I took it out of his hands.

"It sure is." In the picture was me and him. Age six. The last day I saw him. We were sitting on the porch steps hugging. It was cute. Jasper was looking at the other photos around my room.

"Rosalie and Edward I would hazard a guess?" He asked, tapping the top of yet another frame. I nodded. "Friends at school?" He said, running his finger along another frame.

"Yeah, Bella, Jess, Angela." I said, pointing to my best friends in the picture.

"She's cute." He said, indicating Bella.

"Hey, she's also Edward girlfriend." I told him, he laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender, grinning.

"I shall keep away." He swore. We both laughed. I crawled onto my bed and dragged myself into the middle where I curled up into a ball and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Why exactly did you run away?" I asked him, he laughed.

"Random topic change there Ali." He said, I raised my eyebrows at him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, fisting his hair. "I just… got sick of it all… you know? My parents, my school. I wanted to get away, so I did. Then I had this crazy thought of coming to see you. So I did. I thought maybe if I spent a bit of time with you again, things might get better."

Aww… I mean… "What was wrong with your parents?" Dam it; my brain went nuts for a second there.

"You know, they were just suffocating me. I need some room to breathe once in a while. Look, Alice, I'm here now, can't we just let things be for a while?" He sat up again, and turned to look at me.

"Ok." I agreed. I would drop it, for now. "Come on, we need to find you somewhere to sleep. I ended up deciding to throw Jasper in my cupboard. Everyone in the house knew never to set foot in my cupboard unless they wanted an extremely painful death. I gave him a sleeping bag and a pillow and told him to sleep tight – and not to touch my clothes.

* * *

**ok, i hav already written quite a lot of this story... jus not the chapter directly after this one... to bear with me here. reveiw will make me want to write. so the faster you want a chapter, the more reveiws you should send!!! love youse all!**

**Moony out.**


	3. More Fun than Rose and Esme’s Cooking

**Disclaimer: not mine, i dnt own, and i dnt make a profit**

**wow... i dnt think i hav ever typed that fast in my life. i had to make some quick alterations to this chapter because of a random brainwave thanks to the reveiwer who gave me some writting tips.**

**im totes overwhelmed by how many people reveiwed the first two chapters! in the first two chapters of this stpry i got double the reveiws that i got in the first two chapters of "Scars"!! u guys are awesome.**

**hope that u like, and dnt forget to reveiw! come on, it takes a whole 5 seconds of your time!**

* * *

Chapter Three – More Fun than Rose and Esme's Cooking

APOV

I woke up the next morning and for a few blissful minutes I forgot that I had Jasper sleeping in my closet. Getting up, I yawned and made my way into my closet to look for something to wear. As I walked in, my foot hit something and I tripped over the unnamed object.

"Not that I don't enjoy the view, but why exactly are you waking me up like this? Once again, not that I'm complaining." A voice said. I looked down. The unnamed object was Jasper and I had just tripped over him. I was currently sprawled across him on the floor, our faces only inches apart, our noses almost touching. I looked down at him. Jasper's eyes were beautiful. Some flicker of emotion flashed across them, but then it was gone. I found myself watching his lips move as he breathed. I could feel his chest moving with each breath. I could hear his heart beating… or was it mine?

JPOV

I was sound asleep. In a dream world. I liked it here. Then I felt something land on me. Not a heavy something, but substantial enough to wake me up. I slowly opened one eye. I was in a closet… and there was someone on top of me… a girl… a girl… in a closet… this was the most unusual situation I'd ever been in… What the hell did I do last night?

I opened the other eye. It person had black spiky hair and was small… Alice! Of course… I was rather slow this morning.

"Not that I don't enjoy the view, but why exactly are you waking me up like this? Once again, not that I'm complaining." I said. I was most defiantly _not_ complaining. Alice was sprawled on top of me, pressed up against my chest. All I wanted to do was reach out and wrap my arms around her small waist and kiss her hard. I imagined the way she would taste. No, I couldn't imagine. I wondered if she was going to get off me. I tried to look her in the eye, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at my lips. I had the desire to kiss her again, but much stronger. But that probably wasn't a good idea. After all, she did have a boyfriend, I remembered. I had been in quite a few fights at school, but the guy looked scary… and he was smiling… and in a picture! I'd better get Alice offa me.

APOV

"Ahem…" Jasper coughed. I hurried to get up.

"Sorry…" I muttered. Jasper yawned groggily.

"Thanks for the pleasant wake up call. Where's the rest of your family today?" He asked.

"It's Saturday. Edward took Bella out for breakfast, Emmett and Rosalie are god knows where, doing not even god wants to know what, dad is working at the hospital and mom is looking for another house to re-decorate." I told him.

"Wait… I thought Emmett was your boyfriend? That picture of you two…?" I laughed at him. He was obviously not on the ball at eleven o'clock in the morning.

"Haha… no Jasper, Emmett is Rose's boyfriend. But me and Emmett like to hang out too." I laughed at the expression on Jasper face. He just looked strange, I couldn't place the emotion, but it sure as hell looked hilarious.

"So it's just you and me… alone… all day?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Haha, that's pretty much right." I told him. At a sudden noise from downstairs I pushed Jasper back into the closet and went to my bedroom door. I could hear light giggling and Emmett's booming laugh.

"Emmett! Leave her alone!" Rosalie called out. I heard Emmett coming up the stairs. It too me a second more than it should have to realize that Rosalie's 'her' was me. I flew back to bed and just shut my eyes as Emmett quietly opened my door and tip-toed over to my bed. Then, with a loud cry, I was suddenly pinned to the bed by Emmett's weight. I screeched out.

"Rose, help! I'm being attacked!!" I screamed out playfully. Emmett let out his booming laugh again.

"I got you this time, little pixie!" He taunted. I wriggled one arm free and stretched it around to grip his hair, I yanked it hard and his head snapped back with it, I laughed at him. Now I could see my sister leaning on the door frame.

"Rosalie! Help your sister!" I begged, "Come on, he's your boyfriend!" Emmett slowly got off me, and just when I thought I was free, he yanked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked with laughter.

"You know what Rosie?" He said, tickling my side, "I think your sister is much more fun that you." He winked at Rosalie, and she pretended to be hurt. Then she got a strange look in her eyes.

"Well come with me, and I'll show you different…" She trailed off suggestively, and grinned at Emmett before she ran from the room. Emmett threw me back onto the bed. I bounced up and toppled off the side laughing. I poked my head over my bed just in time to see Emmett run from the room.

"Catch you later Alice!" He called as he ran after Rosalie.

"Eww…" I sat there giggling for what seemed like minutes. Emmett and Rosalie made such a cute couple. But it would be nice if they weren't so open about their sex lives. I flopped back onto my bed and threw one of my pillows at my open closet door to let Jasper know that it was safe to come out now.

He came out looking half grumpy, half amused. "What the hell was that all about?" He asked. I laughed.

"Emmett and I like to annoy each other, last time I put temporary pink hair color into his shampoo… his hair was pink for a week!" I exclaimed gleefully, "and he knows that I just hate to be woken up, so he came in to get me back!" Jasper laughed and came to sit on the edge of the bed with me.

"Breakfast time." I decided, "We might have pancakes?" I suggested. Jasper shrugged. "Good, you stay here then, I'll be right back." Sure enough, as I walked into the kitchen, there was a large plate of pancakes, courtesy of my mother, sitting on the bench with my name on it. Literally… on the plastic covering, my mother had written 'For Alice, Back off Emmett.' She knew of Emmett's appetite when it came to her cooking. I took the whole plate upstairs to Jasper.

"Hungry?" I sang out as I entered the room.

"Home made?" He asked.

"Of course, only the best, none of that bought shit here." I told him. He dug in appreciatively.

"Mmm… ten years is a long time without Esme's cooking." He said; his mouth half full.

* * *

**ok, very sorry about having a brainwave just after i posted the chapter. blame the plot bunny!**

**for anyone who read the other version, i do hope that u like this better. i would also lik to say that it will take me a few chapters, but i will try my utmost to work up to a decent sized chapter. im more of a very regular updates than a long updates kinda person.**

**ok, so the next chapter will contian Jasper and Alice playing a form of 20 Questions. so, if like to know: what questions do you want answered? i hav a vauge idea of wat they will ask each other, but i dnt hav enought to make a decent sized chapter, so what shoudl they ask and get asked??? plz reveiw or pm me if you hav any idea at all!! **

**and on second thought, id just lik to thank my friend who wishes to** **remain anonymous, so i shall dub thee: emotothedeath, for helping me with Jasper's POV.**

**i hope that u love this chapter! and remember to reveiw and check out my profile!**

**Moony out.**

**PS - To Stela: they dont sleep in the same bed because they hav only just seen wach other for the first time in 10 years. thats a looooong time. also: wat would happen if any of alices family were to walk in in the middle of the night and see them? dun dun duuuun! so yeah...**


	4. Ticklish and Discovered

**Disclaimer: well, you know the drill, this aint mine! its all belongs to Mrs S. Meyer.**

**right, this chapter is a bit longer than my norm. i scrapped the twenty questions idea becuse it just wasnt working, so i came up with this instead. please inform me of any ideas you hav for this story, cuz atm im going in blind, so i may need to go back to previous chapters and change one or two details, but i will alert you in a A/N if they are big changes. **

**on the subject of changes, if you read chapter three before i had my big re-editing brainwave, you should probably go back and read it. i think thats all i needed to tell you... enjoy the chapter!!!**

* * *

Chapter Four – Ticklish and Discovery

APOV

It was Tuesday night. I had studied, and I had done homework, I had eaten dinner in a hurry so that I could come upstairs and talk to Jasper. I was lying on my stomach on the bed, my hands under my chin to keep my head up. Jasper was sitting against the closet door, his head was tipped back, and he was staring blankly at the ceiling. I rolled onto my back and shimmied forward so that my head was dangling over then edge of the bed, Jasper snorted with laughter.

"Favorite color?" I asked him randomly.

JPOV

"Favorite color?"

"Black," I said without thinking, "Yours?" I stared hard at the ceiling. Alice was lying on her back with her head over the end of the bed. I don't think she realized that I could see right up her shirt. So I kept my eyes looking upwards and tried so hard to think of anything beside the sight before me, needless to say, I failed.

"Hmm… that's really hard…" What did she just say!? "I'm not sure what my favorite color is…" Oh… favorite color… right. "I'd have to say at the moment… purple… or red… Now you ask a question." She commanded.

Question… question… somehow "Do you play strip poker?" didn't seem appropriate. So I settled for, "First guy you kissed? Not including preschool, or primary school. High school guys only."

"A guy called Tyler, ninth grade. We dated for a while, and then I dumped him." She answered without even thinking, "Right back at you!"

"Well… hmm… I'm pretty positive I've never kissed a guy…" I said. For some reason the image of Alice kissing another guy made me insanely jealous. I repressed that feeling immediately.

"Come on Jasper, you know what I mean…" She whined. I laughed. Hmm… who was my first proper kiss? Victoria? No, before her there was Irina… but before here there was Kate… hmm… umm… but… no, before her there was… oh forget this.

"Some chick at an eight grade dance. I don't remember her name." There, that was probably the truth. I think.

"You don't even remember her name? Jasper, that's sad." Alice rolled over and pulled herself up so she was sitting on her bed. Thank God, now I didn't have to work so hard to keep my eyes on the ceiling.

APOV

Jasper didn't even remember the name of his first kiss? That was pathetic. _Or,_ the little voice in the back of my head said, _he has just kissed too many girls…_ I thought that your conscience was meant to say helpful things? I pushed myself into a sitting position. My go to ask a question. Maybe I should return to a safe topic.

"Favorite part of school?" I asked. Lame, I know. But I really didn't want to talk about my lack of love life, or such sensitive topics.

"The end." He answered. I laughed.

JPOV

"The end." I told her. She had changed topic from her 'love life' to school? Why? Its not like school is that interesting. All school is, is just a big babysitting service that goes right up until we are deemed 'old enough to look after ourselves' and 'adult'.

Alice laughed. "Ask a question." She told me. I thought for a second.

"Yeah… I got nothing…" I said. Call it a mental block. Well… something was blocking thoughts... of all PG rated questions anyway.

"Oh…" Alice pouted, "Your no fun."

I smirked dangerously. I had an idea. "Fun? You think I'm no fun…?" I asked her.

She smirked right back at me. I took that as a yes. I crossed the room in two quick strides and tackled Alice backwards onto the bed, my knees on either side of her hips. She squealed with laughter, I put my hand over her mouth and looked pointedly towards the door, "Shh… you wouldn't want to disturb anyone, now would you?" I said. Alice shook her head. "Good." Without removing my hand from her mouth, I began to tickle her sides; Alice made a noise somewhere half way in between a giggle and a gasp. And it sounded even funnier with my hand muffling the sound. I tickled her side and she let out a squeal that sounded very loud, even with my hand over her mouth. I put my hand over her stomach and held her down. "Shh little pixie, don't forget that your sister's boyfriend is downstairs…" Emmett was here for the weekend. Rose had gone shopping, but Emmett had declined on the grounds of 'There's a football game on in a few minutes'. I felt a faint pressure on my chest. I looked down. Alice was pushing against me. With all her strength too, it looked. I shook my head. I gathered up both her small wrists into my hand and pinned them above her head. "What are you going to do now pixie?" I taunted her. She narrowed her eyes at me. "You won't surrender? Ok then!" I warned her with my eyes to stay silent, and slowly took my hand from her mouth. The little devil poked her tongue out at me! I began to tickle her again, and watched her try her hardest not to make any noise in case Emmett heard us. I ran my fingers up her sides and she shrieked. I withdrew my hand immediately and listened for footfalls coming up the stairs. All I could hear was the TV downstairs.

"Don't do that!" She gasped.

"Does that tickle?" I asked her quietly. She nodded. I ran my fingers up her side again. She suppressed a shriek of laughter and began to squirm under me. I pinned her to the bed with my body and she couldn't keep in her small squeal.

"Shh!" I shushed her, but it was too little too late, the bedroom door was kicked inwards; it was amazing that it didn't splinter or come off its hinges. Emmett stood in the doorway. The only thought that had time to run though my head before Emmett had me pinned up against the opposite wall by my throat was: _Oh holy fucking shit._

APOV

Jasper ran his hands up my sides. I was very ticklish there. "Don't do that!" I gasped. Jasper smirked at me. He looked like an angel gone bad-ass.

"Does that tickle?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded and he did it again, I tried to keep the laughter inside and succeeded. I started to try and move, anything to get Jasper to stop driving me crazy. Then, in an effort to get me to keep still, he moved so that my body was trapped in between him and the bed. He left no room for movement and I couldn't say I was complaining. I let out a small squeal so he wouldn't think I was enjoying it_ too _much and he shushed me. But at that moment my bedroom door was flung open, and Emmett stood in the door way. I had one quick glimpse of his startled face before he was hurtling across the room and had pinned Jasper to the wall.

I sat up quickly and rubbed my wrists. They were a little numb from where Jasper had been holding then, but not at all painful. Emmett saw me and looked at me with concern. "You ok Alice?" He asked. I nodded. Emmett seemed to be holding Jasper against the wall with very little effort. Or perhaps it was the fact that Jasper was barely struggling. "Good, did he hurt you?" He asked. I shook my head. Emmett turned on Jasper, the extent of who's struggling seemed to be trying to get Emmett's hand off from around his throat long enough to draw breath.

"You're choking him!" I pointed out to Emmett.

"Is that a problem?" Emmett asked, tightening his hold on Jasper, who gasped for air, he was going to pass out soon.

"Emmett! Let go of him!" I yelled, as Jasper started to turn blue. Emmett looked, startled, from me and then back to Jasper, he released his chokehold and instead grabbed Jasper by the scruff of the neck, twisting his arms behind him, Jasper grimaced in pain, but didn't say anything because he was busy gulping down much-needed air.

"Alice, what is going on here?" Emmett asked me.

"Emmett, that there is my friend. Jasper." Emmett dropped Jasper at once. Of course I had told him about Jasper. I had told just about everyone about Jasper and how he was my best friend. I quickly went over to where Jasper was kneeing on the ground where he had dropped after Emmett had let go of him. I rubbed circles on his back with the palm of my hand. "You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He coughed out.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Emmett said, "I thought your little friend moved? Away? Years and years ago?" He looked somewhat confused. Poor Emmett.

"Yes, Emmett, he did," I explained, "But he's having a bit of a rough time at home right now, and is staying here, with me. And you have to keep this a secret? Please? Please? Please?" I begged. I even used my best puppy-dog-eyes. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Ok. Fair enough. Not a word shall pass through these lips." He made a show of locking his lips and throwing away the key. I heard Jasper sigh in relief.

"Thank you, now, out, I have to tend to the injured." Emmett stalked towards the door good-naturedly.

"Just one quick question?" He asked, I nodded to him, "What exactly did I interrupt?" he asked with a huge grin all over his face. I picked up a pillow from my bed and hurled it at Emmett's big head. He closed the door just in time and I heard him laughing going off down the stairs.

* * *

**Wellllll? whaddya think? do tell me! i love to hear where u want this story to go becuse as i said, i am going in blind, i hav my strange idea's floating around in my head of wat will happen, but ur suggestions are always welcome. **

**thanks so much to Padfoot and Prongs who read a few of my drafts and threatened to shoot me if i didnt upload this story, oh, and if your a Sherlock Holmes fan, go to our profile and read the story that Prongs has uploaded. Also, thanks muchly to emotothedeath, who has contributed to my JPOV's! without whom there would be as many JPOV's (and we all know what a tragity that would be)!!!**

**Moony out.**

**PS. to yay i can reveiw (im pretty sure that wasthe name u go by! and i love it!) who's friend (i believe) requested a lemon... i hav been debating that for a while now... and emotothedeath is also wanting me to write a lemon. so that is a possibility. **


	5. Mysterious Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine, the wonderful Mrs S. Meyer owns all!**

**ok, so i had a major writters black with this, but then tonight the plot bunnies attacked! i was meant to be doing some random english assignment, but that can wait. so i hope u enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Five – Mysterious Phone Calls

APOV

The next few passed without further incident. Other than Jess complaining that I was distracted, when she wanted to analyze every little thing Mike said to her, every time he said something. Usually I could get right into it (if I tried), but I was too busy thinking about Jasper. Had my parents seen him? Did they know that he had run away yet? What did his parents think? Did anyone know that Jasper was here? So many questions, no answers. Still, I felt bad for Bella when I found out that Jess had made her sit through countless Mike discussions because I was 'distracted'. I would make it up to her some other time. Jasper and I had grown back into our normal routine since he had come back home. It was almost like he had never left.

It was the second last day at school until the holidays; I walked quickly up the stairs, eager to see Jasper. I put my hand to the door, to push it open, but I could hear Jasper talking to someone. He sounded pretty ticked off at whatever the person had to say. So, guiltily, I put my ear to the door and strained to catch the conversation.

"…don't owe me anything! Do you think I planned the accident!" There was silence for a second. Jasper must have been talking on his phone. "Don't you dare say that! I don't want your fucking gratitude! It's not like a planned it! If I hadn't had been there this would never have happened…" Jasper sounded upset, but also very, very angry. "Shut up! Just Shut The Fuck Up!" He listened to whatever the person on the other end of the line was saying. "I'm at an old friends place… yeah, of course she wouldn't tell anyone I'm here… get your mind out of the fucking gutter you fucking ass-hole… oh yeah, well I'll bet it's a fucking shit load better then the cardboard box your in? Or is it a jail cell till your folks can be bothered bailing you out… don't you dare man… hey! I don't have that kinda money! Do I look loaded to you?… fine, whatever, I don't care, I should never have gotten in with you and the guys anyways… gotta go, I think I hear someone coming up… " Jasper scoffed and said something very quietly to the other person, and then said "…and don't bother calling me again." I heard Jasper's phone snap shut. I tiptoed down stairs and then thumped my way back up. When I pushed my door open there was no one in sight. I dropped my bag on the floor and poked my head into my cupboard. Jasper was sitting on the floor, flipping his phone open and shut absentmindedly.

"Hey there." I said. Jasper looked up at me, a smile on his lips, a grimace in his eyes.

"Hey yourself." He tried to give me a wide smile, but it turned out twisted. I pretended that I didn't notice.

"What have you been up to today? Raiding my closet? Trying on my clothes?" I got a laugh from Jasper at last.

"Absolutely... but you know… they don't fit me very well…" He joked. "How was school?" He asked.

"I was anxious for it to end, actually." I said truthfully.

"Aww… Miss me?" This time, a genuine grin accompanied his words. I laughed at him, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"Of course! But tomorrows the last day of school, so we'll have heaps of time to hang out after then!"

"Sweet as Alice, it'll be just like old times, I'll even chase you around the house a few times, in the name of reminiscing, of course!"

"Of course…" I repeated. I flopped down on my cupboard floor beside him.

JPOV

Alice slid down the wall till she was sitting on the floor beside me, I hardly noticed her, I was too busy off in my own little world. Just moments ago, a horrible reminder of why I am here with Alice in the first place had reared its ugly head.

_He_ had called.

_Him_, the reason why I was in this mess in the first place. My phone had rang, I flipped it open. When I heard _his_ voice, I had been surprised; I hadn't expected_ him_ to bother calling me. _He_ wouldn't care what happened to me, probably just wanted to gloat over something I didn't want to know about.

"Jasper." _He_ had said. I immediately recognised _his_ voice. Even thought I didn't expect _him_ to call.

"What?" I almost growled into the phone.

"Now, now, now, there's no need to be so vicious, I was merely calling to… express my gratitude… at your rather helpful diversion, this day, approximately… two weeks ago?… I'm sure you remember how helpful you were?" _His_ voice sounded silken, like _he_ was almost purring with delight in this torment.

"I remember." I said, my voice hard and tight. I wanted to be doing anything other than having this conversation right now.

"Let me just tell you, I defiantly own you one for that…" I was shaking with rage, how dare he insinuate that I had meant for all that to happen?

"No. Shut up. You don't owe me anything." I said forcefully, "Do you think I planned the accident?"

"How should I know?" The silken voice continued, "Besides, I was merely saying thank you. People can be quite ruthless when it comes to getting what they want. And all you wanted was to get put of there…"

"Don't you dare say that! I don't want your fucking gratitude! It's not like a planned it! If I hadn't had been there this would never have happened…" Remorse flooded every cell in my body. How could he talk like that, like I was a cold-blooded being, like _him_?

"Come, come Jasper… It's nothing to be ashamed of; you did what you had to do…" _He_ told me. But I knew _he_ was lying to me.

"Shut up! Just Shut The Fuck Up!" I snapped, I wanted nothing more than to jump through the phone and strangle the living daylight out of this person, who thought that what I had done was something to be proud of.

"Very well, Jasper. Have it your way. Tell me, have you found yourself I nice little place to lie low? Safe from daddy?" Deep breaths, I told myself. Take deep breaths.

"I'm at an old friends place…" I told him. Desperately hoping for this conversation to end. Soon.

"Would this… old _friend_," _He_ stressed the word, as if amazed such a thing could exist, "revel your location?" Now _he_ was sounding like _he_ belonged to the Mafia.

"Yeah, of course she wouldn't tell anyone I'm here." I told _him_. Put _him_ at ease, maybe _he_ will leave me alone for a while.

"She…? You fucking this one too, to keep her quiet Jasper?" The rage was back. Strangling wasn't enough. I wanted to use my knife, hack at _him_, till _he's_ unrecognisable. How dare he imply something like that about pure little Alice?

"Get your mind out of the fucking gutter you fucking ass-hole." I had to grit my teeth in order not to say something threatening.

"Oh, come now, if it gets you good accommodations…" I had to work to unclench my fist, otherwise this phone would go the same way as the last one.

"Oh yeah, well I'll bet it's a fucking shit load better then the cardboard box your in? Or is it a jail cell till your folks can be bothered bailing you out?" I scoffed at him, trying hard not to let my anger get the better of me.

"Don't be that way Jasper, I could always tell your folks where you are? I'm sure 'they'" I could hear the quotations around the word, "would love to know…"

"Don't you dare man..." I warned, the last thing I needed right now was for my Father to come looking for me.

"Even so, if I was in a little jail cell, I would expect you to bail me out, that's why I keep you around."

"Hey! I don't have that kinda money! Do I look loaded to you?" And why would I bail you out? I added mentally.

"I'm sure you could find the dough…"

"Fine, whatever, I don't care, I should never have gotten in with you and the guys anyways." I told _him_. I had always wanted to say that. I stopped and listened for a sec, I could hear movement in the house. "Gotta go, I think I hear someone coming up." I spoke quietly into my phone for a second, then added: "and don't bother calling me again." I snapped my phone shut and resisted the urge to throw it out the window.

* * *

**dont shoot me if im wrong, but that seems to be longer than my usual chapter length. i am trying my best to take all of your constructive criticism on board. no... who is the mysterious caller? dodo dodo dodo dodo doooooo! *coughs* yes...**

**Mimi Karibu Nyinyi - as for what Emmett interuppted... lets just say he was having more fun than what it seemed...**

**emmelineglass - yes, lemons are up for debate, but if emotothedeath asks me if i wanna 'research' with him im afraid it wont be happening! haha! and thank you, i am trying not too rush it. and thank u again for all ur constructive criticism.**

**Lucy Alyce - yeah, im still devloping the Emmett knowing about Jasper situation. and a lemon is indeed up for debate**

**i really hope you guys like it, if you have a question that you are desperate to know the answer to i mite answer it in either a pm or a AN.**

**REVEIW ME  
Moony out.**


	6. First Kiss and Awkwardness

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine i dnt own it nor do i make any profit**

**hope u love it!! this update is decicated to Padfoot, who always has time to hold a gun to my head to make me update my stories, even on their bday, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE!!**

* * *

Chapter Six – First Kiss and Awkwardness

APOV

"Jasper? Jasper!" I clicked my fingers right in front of his face. Previously he had been sitting next to me and I had been telling Jasper a hilarious story about Mike and Jess in biology when I noticed that he had been spacing out. I wonder if he was thinking about his phone call earlier.

I snapped my fingers in front of him again he blinked and came back to Earth.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Alice, spaced out, what were you saying?" He said.

"Never mind… How was Mars?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Fantastic, the little aliens want you to come home." He said, ruffling my hair. I squealed.

"Hey! I'm not that short!" I exclaimed.

"Your right, you're not short," Jasper said, "You're compact!"

"Ok, ok, enough jokes at my height, you freakishly tall monster!" I poked my tongue out at him, like the mature teenager that I am, and got up and wandered out of the closet. "Remind me again why we were sitting on the floor in my closet talking?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Jasper hauled himself to his feet and emerged, looking rather disheveled, from the closet.

"You know," Jasper said, a smirk playing around the corners of his mouth, "I do believe I said something about chasing you around for old times' sake…" He stalked towards me, "Is anyone else home?"

"Umm… no?" It came out sounding like a question as I backed up, watching him slowly advancing on me. My back hit the door and there was no where else to go. Jasper smiled, triumphantly. I turned around and opened the door and flew out, slamming it as I ran, I heard Jasper mutter in annoyance.

He opened the door and came tearing out after me. I ran down the stairs, jumping the last three. I could hear Jasper thumping after me. I ran to the front door and fumbled with the keys, Jasper was right behind me. Which way did the key go in?! I stabbed at the lock a few times, ah ha! Finally! I turned to, no luck; I turned it the other way, and heard the click. With a gust of air the door swung open and I crossed the threshold and stumbled down the porch stairs.

As I tumbled down to the ground below, a strong pair of arms wrapped around me, and then I landed on the ground, but not quite. I opened one eye, and then the other. Jasper was on the ground, under me, somehow.

"Got you." He said smirking, "Whoa… déjà vu…you know this is the second time in a matter of days that we've been in this position. I'm starting to think that you really like me."

"Uh huh. Whatever makes you happy Jasper, Come on now, let me up. Please?" I said. But his hands kept a firm hold on my waist. "Jasper." I said again, bracing my hands on his chest and trying to push myself up with no success.

Jasper used one hand to push me back down, and slowly and gently pressed his lips to mine. At first I was shocked, but then I gave into him and began to kiss him back.

JPOV

The majority of brain cells were screaming at me: _What the fucking hell are you doing, you imbecile?_ And the rest were saying: _She stopped fighting you, kiss her!_ I was having trouble deciding which I should agree with.

After getting that call from _him_, Alice walked into the room, I barely had time to get into the closet and look like I'd been there for hours. She was telling me something, was I was completely out of it. Next thing I knew, she was snapping her fingers right in front of my face. That woke me up from my little reverie.

Next thing I knew, I was chasing Alice down the stairs, and I had slowed down in order to let her get out the front door. She ran out and then she was tripping down the porch steps. So I had thrown myself forward and grabbed her by the waist, turning us so that I was under her to break her fall. She had landed directly on top of me.

"Whoa… déjà vu…you know this is the second time in a matter of days that we've been in this position. I'm starting to think that you really like me." I said to her. I couldn't stop staring at her lips. God, I wish she would somehow like me, as much more than just a friend.

"Uh huh. Whatever makes you happy Jasper, Come on now, let me up. Please?" I barely heard anything she said. Then she repeated my name again. She put her hands on my chest and tried and to push herself off of me, but I tightened my hold on her. Then, all the rational parts of my brain that were still working just stopped.

I moved one hand up her back, keeping the other firmly planted on her waist. As I moved my hand up her back I kept applying pressure, so that she was forced back down, onto me, then, when my hand reached her neck, I gently pressed my lips to hers.

At first she didn't respond, but then she slowly started to kiss me back. Her lips massaged mine, and I wound my hands into her short spiky hair. To be perfectly honest I had expected her to reject me, to push me away, but she didn't. She continued to kiss me until she ran out of breath. She pulled away, her eyes were closed.

"Alice?" I whispered tentatively. Alice opened one eye, and then the other.

APOV

W-O-W.

Jasper had kissed me. He was gentle but passionate. He was wonderful and perfect. And as my mind was screaming at me: insanely hot. Kissing Tyler had been… messy… at best. I had to kiss Mike once in a game of spin the bottle. And I honestly don't know why Jess liked him, that boy could'nt do anything.

Kissing Jasper was different, he was obviously… experienced… and I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about that. But wow.

"Alice?" He asked. I realized that I was still lying on top of him with my eyes closed. I slowly opened one eye and then the other, in fear that I was dreaming, but no. There was Jasper. Still underneath me. He was breathing a little heavier than normal and his hair was mussed up, way more then normal. But there he was.

As I watched, his tongue darted out and he licked his lips. I was suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss him again. It took every ounce of self control in my body to stop myself.

"Um… Jasper? What was that?" I asked. I needed to know where this left us.

"I'm not actually entirely sure Ali." He replied.

"Oh." I said, downcast. I wasn't sure what I had been hoping he would say, but it sure wasn't that.

"How about we go back inside and discuss this? I'm sure the rest of your family will be coming home soon, and I'd prefer not to be in this precise position when they do." Oh. Opps.

"Oh, right." I pushed myself up and rolled off Jasper. We walked inside and I locked the door. The quick time it took for us to walk to my room was in awkward silence. Once we got into my room, and I had shut the door, it was even more awkward still. If that was even possible.

"Um, Alice. I'm not quite sure what happened back there… but um…" Jasper trailed off, he seemed to have no more of an explanation than I did. He stood uncomfortably across the room from me.

* * *

**oooh, what happens now? Oh no! the awkwardness! well, u have to leave me some love before ill answer that one! Oooh, so who was that mysterious called in the last chapter? well im sorry i dnt hav an answer for everyone who asked quite yet, haha, of course I know, but id spoil the story if i told u! I thought that we were overdue for some cute AliceXJasperness... their first kiss... not very convential, but it'll hav to satisfy you. let me know if ud lik a lemon.**

**lots of love to emotothedeath, who helps me with** **Jasper's POV. Also to Padfoot and Prongs.**

**Moony out.**


	7. Advice from Emmett, Weird as that Sounds

**Disclaimer: not mine, i dnt own.**

**for anyone who missed my new AN, emotothedeath gave me a well needed kick up the pants and make me update this.**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Advice from Emmett, as Weird as that Sounds  
APOV

The silence stretched on. Jasper shifted where he stood. I could hear the clock ticking away on my bedside table. I heard the door downstairs open.

"Alice? Are you home yet?" I heard my mother call out.

"I 'spose I'd better… get down there…" I muttered. Jasper nodded. I quickly left the room. So many questions flittered through my head. What were me and Jasper now? What was going to happen? Did Jasper kiss me because he likes me… as more than a friend? Or some other reason? My head felt like it was going to explode with all these unanswered questions. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Emmett was leaning there with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, good, your home." My mother said, "Emmett is running down to the store and I need you to go with him, Rose took Bella shopping." I nodded and left the house, Emmett silently trailing behind me, completely out of character.

We got into Emmett's mother of a truck, and as soon as we were down the driveway he started talking.

"Do you have any idea what not telling Rosie about your little secret is doing to me?" He asked me suddenly.

"Erm… no?" I answered. How could keeping a secret be so hard?

"I tell Rosie about everything, keeping secrets isn't fun." He said, sounding like a child. I sighed.

"Look, Emmet, can we talk about Jasper some other time?" I asked him. Emmett looked at me curiously.

"Why not pixie?" He asked. I defiantly stared out the window, determined not to say anything. "You like him?" My eyes widened, but because my face was to the window, he couldn't see it, "No… that's not it, you're confused about him… has he kissed you yet?" My eyes just about popped out of their sockets and I completely forgot about my no reaction façade and turned to look at Emmet, wide eyed. "So he did kiss you?" Emmett asked again. I hung my head. "Want me to beat him up for you?" Emmett joked.

"No. It's not like that… I think…" I said, confused. What was it like? I had wanted him to kiss me, and I think he wanted to kiss me. But now things were just awkward.

"Well, what was it like?" Emmett persisted.

"Why am I explaining this to you?" I mused to myself, "I wanted him to kiss me, but then things got awkward and he won't even look at me…" I explained. We had arrived at the store and Emmett and I walked in.

"Well, talk to him." Emmett said in a low voice, as we walked around trying to find everything my mother needed.

"But everything so awkward!" I protested quietly, while reaching for a carton of milk.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Emmett offered. I thought about it. "Wait, are you seriously considering taking me up on that? I was kidding!" Emmett said when I didn't respond, "Well, I guess I could talk to him if you really wanted me too…" He amended, "Do you like him pix?" Emmett asked.

"Well… yes. If you did talk to him, say, hypothetically, you wouldn't scare him would you?" I couldn't believe I was considering letting Emmett talk to Jasper, last time they had been in the same room, Emmett had Jasper pinned up against the wall by his throat.

"Do you really want me to talk to him?" Emmett asked, coming over to help me get a bottle of cooking oil down from a high shelf.

"Thanks. I may be crazy… but yes? As long as you don't scare him." I said. We loaded all the items onto the counter, paid and walked out, as Emmett helped me into the high truck he held out his pinky,

"No scaring the poor guy then, not again." He smirked and I hooked my pinky through his. "I still don't like not telling Rosie about this though." Emmett muttered as he climbed into the driver's side.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but you just can't, she might tell mum…" I begged.

"Say no more, say no more. I'll keep my trap shut for a bit longer." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Emmett."

JPOV

That was very awkward. I felt like such a dick. Why did I have to go and kiss her like that? She probably thinks I'm a freak now.

Alice got called downstairs and I heard her going out with Emmett. When I heard her mother mention Emmett I reflexly raised my hand to my throat. I walked back into Alice's closet and sank to the floor amongst the small bundle of stuff in my corner. There was a pillow and sleeping bag, my backpack and safe from the crushing shoeboxes, my old iPod and my phone.

I lay down on my back. I couldn't forget the feeling of Alice's lips against mine, her small weight on top of me. I sighed and cast my mind around for another topic. One that didn't involve me fantasizing about kissing Alice. The feel of her hair in my hands or her hands gripping my shoulders… no. Stop. New topic.

While I sat there trying to think about anything but Alice, I heard a car pull into the driveway, and then Emmett's booming laugh. I heard them entre the house and then Emmett saying to Esme,

"Here you go, Mrs. Cullen, Everything you needed, just as you asked." I could imagine him sweeping a gallant bow for her.

"Oh you are a dear, Emmett; just bung those in the kitchen if you wouldn't mind?" Esme asked.

"Certainly Madam." Emmett replied.

"Emmett," Alice spoke up, "When you're done could you come up and fix that mirror for me?" She asked him.

"Sure pix." A few moments later there were light footfalls coming up the stairs, accompanied by Emmett's louder ones.

"Jasper?" I heard a tentative whisper coming from outside the closet. I hauled myself to my feet and went to lean on the closet door.

"Yeah?" I asked. Alice gave Emmett a meaningful look and pranced off toward her adjoining bathroom.

"Um, Emmett, the wooden backing of my mirror really is cracked… could u fix it for me? I'll be in the shower." Emmett nodded and held up the toolbox in his hand, grinning. Alice gave me a small embarrassed smile and disappeared into the bathroom, I heard the lock click. It was just me and Emmett. I wasn't sure whether I should be scared.

Emmett was ignoring me at the moment; he pulled the full length mirror off the wall and laid it down face down in the floor. Then be beckoned me over.

"Hold these." He said, holding out half a dozen nails. He took a hammer out of the tool box and began to re attach the wooden backing to the frame. After working in silence for a few minutes, Emmett turned to me. "So you like Alice yeah?" He asked me, I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised by this turn of conversation. I nodded to him mutely. "Thought so. Kissed her yet?" He looked over at me, and at the look of surprise that was surely on my face. "Of course you have, judging by the look on your face." He laughed.

"Yeah, I have kissed her," I admitted, "but now things are just awkward." I told him.

"Yeah, pix mentioned that." So when something had Alice troubled, she ran to her big sisters big boyfriend? "Did you tell her that you liked her?" Emmett asked me.

"Well… no. I don't think she would like me, not in more than a friendly way at least." I said.

"Try telling her. Have you seen Rosalie? Blond bombshell that she is. I thought that there was no way in all of heaven and earth that she would ever love me. But Cullen women never do what you expect them to do. And our resident masochistic lion, Edward? It took Bella forever to convince him that she loved him, really. He never thought that he was good enough for her." Emmett told me, "So if you want my advice, and I suggest that you take it, tell her before she does change her mind."

"Thanks Emmett. When you're not holding me in the air by my throat, you're a good mate. And you look out for Alice."

"You better believe I do. And let me make something perfectly clear, if you do tell pix that you like her, then you break her heart, you will not only answer to me, but Edward and Rosie as well. Got that?" He threatened.

"Um… sure." There was no way I was going to cross Emmett. I helped him hang the mirror back on the wall and Emmett trooped downstairs and I sat on the bed, waiting for Alice to emerge from the bathroom.

* * *

**thank emotothedeath for this unexpected update.**

**reveiw me.**

**Moony out.**


	8. Declarations

**Disclaimer: nope, i dont own, it isant mine and it belongs to Mrs S. Meyer and i will give all concepts of her work back once i have finished playing with them (mainly Jasper.)**

**This chapter is was once again kicked out of me by emotothedeath. his usual email with all his ideas for Jaspers POV got me off my arse. Some words of wisdom from him:**

**"When life gets you down, give life the finger and do what you love." ****im back to my normal random self, so i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Eight - Declarations

APOV

I stayed in the shower for as long as I could. I wanted to give Emmett some time to… actually; I had no idea what he was doing. But I hoped that whatever he was saying, it would stop things being awkward with me and Jasper. I turned on the faucet and listened intently. I could hear low voices talking, too quietly so that I couldn't distinguish what they were saying over the running water. Then I heard hammering and finally a clunk. Emmett and Jasper must have put my mirror back up. Two birds with one stone. Emmett might be able to talk some sense into Jasper, and I'd get my mirror fixed.

Finally, when I could procrastinate no longer, I reluctantly shut the water off and got out. After half an hour spent getting dressed and doing my hair and make up, I finally decided that it was time to leave my hidey hole in the bathroom and see what effect Emmett had had on Jasper.

I opened the door cautiously. I didn't see anyone. I opened it a bit wider and there was Jasper, sitting on the end of my bed. He didn't look any worse for the wear, so that must have meant that Emmett had been nice to him.

"I see you Alice." He said.

"Erm… Hi." I said awkwardly. Jasper patted the spot on my bed next to him.

"Come sit." He told me. I hesitantly moved over to where Jasper was sitting and curled into a ball next to him. "I know I'm doing this the wrong way, but I really really like you Alice, I love you. And I don't even believe that teenagers can feel such a complicated emotion as love, but dam it, I love you Mary Alice Cullen." He stated, straight out, no beating around the bush. I gaped at him. He loved me. After a few seconds of strained silence Jasper started to look uneasy. "Um… Alice… it'd be nice if you could… you know… say something please?"

Screw words. I thought as I launched myself and Jasper, hugging him fiercely. He hugged me back for a second before pushing me away from him. "Alice, I want to hear you say how you're feeling, not just leaving me to guess with your actions." He told me, gently, but firmly. I let him push me away and looked him in the eye.

"Jasper… I love you too…" I told him, my voice barely more than a whisper. "I have only really known you as a person for the last few days, but I still love you…" I trailed off awkwardly. What happened after two people declared their love for one another?

Jasper answered my question for me. He put his hand under my chin and gently raised my face so that my lips were barely centimeters away from his. I closed my eyes and he brushed his lips against mine, once, twice, three times. He moved his hand from my chin up to my cheek and brushed my hair behind my ear. His lips released mine and he touched his forehead to mine. I opened my eyes to see his staring at me. His bright blue eyes alight with happiness.

"There," He said, "that is what our first kiss should have been like." I lent my head into his hand, which was still cupping my cheek, and closed my eyes again. This felt so right.

JPOV

Emmett had given me a lot to think about. I parked myself on the edge of Alice's to wait for her to come out of the bathroom.

After what seemed like no time at all to me I could hear Alice moving around the bathroom. Then, slowly the door creaked open, and I saw her head poke out as she looked around, then the door opened a bit further and she looked around again, so I decided to put her out of her misery.

"I see you Alice." I told her.

"Erm… Hi?" It came out sounding like a question. She even gave me an awkward little wave.

"Come sit?" I asked her. She hesitantly approached the bed and I patted the spot next to me. She delicately climbed up and curled into a ball. I didn't know how I would tell her that I loved her, so I decided just to spit it out, just tell her all at once. I fiddled with the blanket and avoided meeting her eyes. "I know I'm doing this the wrong way, but I really really like you Alice, I love you. And I don't even believe that teenagers can feel such a complicated emotion as love, but dam it, I love you Mary Alice Cullen." I told her. I looked up hopefully. Alice's mouth was gaping and her eyes were wide open. This was not the reaction I'd been hoping for. Though I'd be lying if I said I hadn't expected it. I fidgeted nervously. It felt like hours had passes and Alice still hadn't said anything. "Um… Alice… it'd be nice if you could… you know… say something please?" I pleaded. Not sure whether I wanted her to say something. I wondered how she would turn me down? Probably the 'lets just be friends' excuse. I hope I haven't ruined our friendship by telling her this. My thoughts were then abruptly cut off as Alice threw herself at me. Hugging me fiercely. I hugged her back, but then pushed her away, I needed to hear her say it, I was sick of having to guess by her actions. "Alice, I want to hear you say how you're feeling, not just leaving me to guess with your actions." I told her firmly. Alice let me push her away and looked me in the eye.

"Jasper… I love you too… I have only really known you as a person for the last few days, but I still love you…" My head began to spin. Alice felt the same way I did. This was amazing. It was incredible. This was the best feeling in the world. After everything horrible that had happened in the last few weeks, this was my silver lining. I gently put my hand under her chin and raised her lips to mine. I kissed her softly a few times, very gently, savoring her taste and the feel of her lips under mine. I pulled my hand away from her chin and used it to brush her short hair behind her ear, and then cup her cheek. I let her lips go and rested my forehead against hers. She opened her eyes and lent her cheek into my hand. She was so beautiful.

"There," I whispered to her softly, "that is what our first kiss should have been like."

"Jasper? What does this mean? What are you to me now? Because you are obviously more than just my best friend." She asked.

"Alice, I think we can safely say that you are my girlfriend." I told her. Her eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I like the sound of that." She said.

We had declared out love for one another, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**awww.... they love each other. innit just adorable? so, Emmett gave advice that worked? what will happen next? and when will we find out exactly why Jasper ran away? and who was Jasper mysterious callerfrom a few chapters ago ? well, im not going to tell you. you will just have to wait till the next chapter. the more reveiws i get the faster i shall update for u. if you are** **not an anonymous reveiwer and would like a sneak preveiw of the next chapter, let me know in ur review and ill send it out to you.... so hows that as an incentive to reveiw me?**

**Moony out.**


	9. School Days and Radio Announcements

**Disclaimer: nope, i do not own twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**oh dear. so anyone who recieved my little preveiw knows wat will happen here. but the question is, what happens next??**

* * *

Chapter Nine – School Days and Radio Announcements

APOV

Jasper kissed me goodbye at my bedroom door. I didn't really like having to leave Jasper at home while I left for school, but I didn't have very much of a choice. I was a Cullen. We had an impeccable reputation to keep, set by our father at the hospital. So wagging was out of the question. So was playing sick. My mother wasn't stupid. I sighed as Jasper pried my arms from around his neck.

"Get through this day Ali, and then it's just you and me" He whispered into my ear. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before pushing me out of my own room and shutting my door. Edward tooted the horn of the Volvo, so I sped downstairs, saying goodbye to my mother and climbing into the back of the Volvo with Rosalie. I stared blankly out the window, thinking about Jasper. I barely noticed when Edward stopped at Bella's to pick her up. My eyes focused on something moving back and forth in front of my eyes. I snapped into consciousness. It was Bella's hand.

"Wake up sunshine!" Bella giggled. "I thought we had lost you to the fairies." She teased.

"Sorry Bella, I'm a bit out of it this morning." I said.

"So I see." Bella laughed. I shook my head to clear the cobwebs and let loose with my constant stream of chatter that usually filled the car on the way to school in the mornings.

We pulled into the parking lot at school and Rosalie immediately spotted Emmett and pranced over to join him. Emmett winked at me and I nodded my head gratefully.

Getting through today would be easy; after all, I had Jasper waiting at home for me. So I put on a big smile and grabbed Bella's arm, who in turn grabbed Edward, and towed them into the school.

Making it through the first half of the day was easy, but when lunchtime came around, it seemed like school would never end. The classes dragged on for hours. It was like someone had rewired the clocks to go extra slow just for today. But despite my air of impatience to get out of the school, I could also see the excitement in everyone's faces. The holidays were nearly here. Soon it would all be going to La Push Beach, shopping, hanging with Jasper.

I nodded off during Trig. The teachers voice lulling me into a semi-conscious state. As usual, my thoughts drifted to Jasper. But not in an 'I'm-missing-him-so-much' kinda way. It was more of a 'why-is-Jasper-here-and-not-at-home-and-why-did-he-run-away?' kinda way. Needless to say I still could not think of an explanation. He said he just needed to get away, but something in me didn't believe him. Then there was that phone call from someone. He sounded stressed out, like whoever was on the other end of the phone had some hold over him, or was telling him things he didn't want to hear.

I pulled on everything I could remember about that afternoon. Jasper has said something about… about an accident… and not wanting gratitude... there was something about the police. He also skirted everything I asked about Peter and Maryse – his parents. I had to talk to Jasper about it soon. Tonight maybe.

When lunchtime came around I took my usual place in the cafeteria between Bella and Angela. Ben sat across from her, and Edward in the other side of Bella. Mike sat across from Bella, shooting her goo-goo eyes, to which she was oblivious. Next to him was Jessica. Lauren, Tyler, and Eric sat further up the table, and Emmett and Rosalie down a bit.

"You ok Alice?" Bella asked me, "You just seem a bit distracted."

"Yeah, I am I guess. Just thinking about Jasper." My mouth did not have my permission to say that! Emmett looked up at me from where he was talking quietly with Rosalie, he raised an eyebrow. "You know…" I stammered, "I miss him a lot and I haven't talked to him in a while." I saved my own butt.

"Oh, well that's fair enough. I can't imagine what it must be like to lost a best friend." Bella seemed to believe my save, but Edward looked at me, like he knew I was hiding something. The rest of lunch moved at a snails pace. Lauren bitching, Bella smiling at everyone, Mike still making goo-goo eyes at Bella, still, Jessica alternating between glaring at Mike for paying attention to Bella, and Bella for having Mikes undivided attention. Edward was either staring at me or smiling at Bella, Emmett and Rosalie making out at the other end of the table. The norm.

And yet after lunch the day continued to drag by. Each second felt like and hour. Why did we have to have classes on the day before the holidays? This sucks, big time. I realized how pathetic this was. I had been known Jasper as a seventeen year old guy for nearly a week, and I had been in love with him for not even twenty-four hours and I was already counting down how long till I got to rush home and see him again. I wonder if he felt the same way? When the bell to signal the end of the day finally rang, I was up and out of my seat and out of the classroom like a bullet out of a gun.

I was out of the building, into the parking lot and by the Volvo before Edward could even walk out of his classroom, but Emmett was right along with my thinking, up to a certain point anyways, he couldn't wait to get out of school either.

"Eddie boy may be a while, and you want to get back to your little buddy, want a ride?" He offered.

"Hell yeah!" I said enthusiastically, climbing up into his monster of a truck. Emmett chuckled in his booming voice and got into the drivers side.

"C'mon then pix, lets go." He put the blaring radio on as we drove out of the parking lot. Celebrating our new freedom. For a while at least. Singing along to every song we drove through the town, probably annoying all the residents along the way. After one of the songs, a radio broadcast stopped us both dead:

"A young boy by the name of Jasper Whitlock has disappeared from his home, approximately two weeks ago. His father, Peter Whitlock, hesitated to call the police because he states that this has happened before, and he has always come home soon enough. Jasper Whitlock is seventeen, tall with blond hair and blue eyes. He is likely to be driving a red Chevy. Jasper's father wants him home safe and if you have any information please call..." The announcer then went on to give a number and a more detailed description of Jasper.

"Emmett…?" I looked up at him. I didn't ever consider the possibility that Jasper's parents would call the police just to find a teenage runaway… especially if he had done it before. He had run away before. Oh god. Emmett looked down at me.

"I know pix, don't worry, we won't let anyone find him until he wants to be found." Emmett tapped his foot on the accelerator as we sped towards home.

With a screech to rival storm birds Emmett pulled his jeep into our gravel driveway. My mother, hearing it, breezed out the doorway.

"Alice, dear, were you listening to the radio?" She asked me.

"Yeah, mum." I said flatly.

"Oh sweetheart." She said, wrapping me up in a mum hug. "I wanted to believe that is wasn't your Jasper, not little Jasper. But its such an uncommon name. Poor Peter, and Maryse, she must be out of her mind with worry. We should call them, sweetie." Mother fussed over me, talking until I managed to get inside.

"Mum, you know, we probably shouldn't call them." I said as she picked up the phone.

"Why not?" Mother asked.

"Because they probably want to keep all lines open in case Jasper calls home, if Peter or Maryse need to talk to us then they will call." I fibbed quickly, Jasper owed me. Big time.

"Hmm..," Mother deliberated. "Of course, your right sweetie. I should have thought about that. I guess I keep thinking of Jasper as a little boy." Mother put down the phone and I breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**OK! so what does happen next?? well ut gonna hav to wait for the next chapter to find out! reveiws and guesses and suggestions are always welcome! and dont wait for someone else to do it, be daring and be the first!**

**btw: if you dont know what storm birds are, they make a noice lik someone playing a faulty recorder (the instrument, not device), is horrible, some live next door to me *shudder***

**Moony out.**


	10. Three Chapters in One

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: nope, not mine, it all belongs to Mrs S. Meyer. im just borrowing.

**right, A QUICK NOTE THAT YOU REALLY SHOULD READ BEFORE COMPLAINING TO ME IN A REVEIW, PM, ETC THAT THE LAYOUT OF THIS CHAPTER WAS ANNOYING: now that i have your attention: this chapter was actually meant to be three seprate chapters that i would have posted over a time span of three days, but i really couldnt justify it, the chapters being so short, so i put them all together into one chapter, keeping the original names but labeling them chapter ten point naught, point one etc. and if you are someone that doesnt like how ive chosen to do it, then dont bother complaining, this is the first and last time in this story that it will happen.**

**one more thing you should know: there is a time break of mayb an hour or so between point two and three. thanks guys, and enjoy the somwhat disjointed but sweet chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Ten point Naught – Most of the Truth

APOV

I thumped up the stairs. Jasper was dam lucky that I had talked mother out of calling Jasper's parents. Else he would have been dead shit. I pushed open my door and closed it behind me.

"I take it you have been listening to the radio?" Jasper asked from my closet door.

"Yes, actually - " Before I could talk to him about what I had heard, the phone rang.

_Ring Ring_

I flew down the stairs, looking on all the side tables and on chairs on the way. "I'll get it!" I yelled out. Mother was outside and probably couldn't hear it anyways.

_Ring ring_

I rushed through dad's study like a mini tornado, not there.

_Ring Ring_

Not in the dining room. Kitchen? Nope. Family room? Not there either.

_Ring Ring._

"Please don't hang up. Please don't hang up" I muttered under my breath. I flew back upstairs. The insistent ringing seemed to be coming from my bedroom. I ran back in too see Jasper sitting on my bed holding the phone with an amused look on his face. I poked my tongue out at him before taking the phone off him and answering it.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Alice? Sweet pea? Is that you?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yeah, this is me, who's this?"

"Alice, this is Peter. Peter Whitlock. How are you, sweet pea?" He asked. I looked sideways and raised me eyebrows at Jasper. He seemed to get my meaning. He eyes widened. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off my desk and hurriedly scribbled "I'm not here". I nodded to him, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, hi Mr. Whitlock. I'm fine, how are you?" I asked. Jasper had his hands clasped like in prayer, he eyes begging me not to tell his father that he was here.

"I'm not so good, sweet pea. Jasper has run away from home," I let out a small gasp for effect, "Yeah, it's pretty terrible, I guess you haven't seen him then?" Jasper had his ear glued to the other side of the phone; he leaned away and shook his head at me, his eyes pleading.

"No, I'm sorry, he hasn't been here." I lied. Mr Whitlock sighed. Jasper pretended to bow in thanks, his eyes full of gratitude.

"Ok sweet pea, if he does happen to come your way, you'll send him home, ok? And say hello to your folks?"

"Of course Mr Whitlock, and say hey to Mrs Whitlock for me, yeah?" I said. Jasper rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

"Sure will." He hung up. I pressed the end button.

"Who was it sweetie?" My mother called out.

"Peter! Asking if I've seen Jasper, he says hello and if we see Jasper to point him home!" I told her. Jasper rolled his eyes, "What?" I hissed at him.

"You couldn't have lied? Said it was a wrong number?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Poor Peter, poor Maryse, her little boy, she must be so worried…" I heard mother mutter as she went back outside to tend to her beloved garden. I turned to Jasper. Now was when I was going to find out _exactly_ why he left home. I decided to start out nice, but firm.

"Jasper, why did you run away? The real reason?" I was getting tired of his lies. I was sick of him avoiding the truth. And there was more to the truth than him just 'needing a break'.

"Why do you need so badly to know? I told you that I just needed a break from it all!" He muttered irritably.

Chapter Ten point One - Death and Blame

APOV

"Why won't you just fucking tell me? I think I have a right to know. I have helped you for the past week, today I had to lie to your dad and say that you weren't here. If you don't tell me why you ran away then next time someone rings looking for you I'm not going to be able to lie for you." It was harsh. But it was the truth. I couldn't lie for Jasper again unless he had a dam good reason. I turned my back on him, arms folded. If this hadn't been such a serious conversation, I'd have laughed at the TV comic-ness of it.

"Fine." Jasper sighed, he sounded sad. I turned around to face him again.

I looked at him He was deflated. All the fight had gone out of him. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Mom died." He stated. Instantly I regretted being so cruel to him. He didn't look at me. He kept his eyes down, looking at the floor. I sat beside him on the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Jasper?" I said, "I'm so sorry. When? Why didn't you just tell me?" I whispered to him. Poor Jasper.

"A month ago next week. I left right after her funeral. I didn't tell you because I left to get away from it all. I didn't want to talk about it with anyone… and it was all my fault…" He whispered the last part. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I let him. He tucked his head into the crook of my neck and began to cry quietly. I stroked his hair.

"Shh…" I soothed. "It's going to be ok. I promise I won't tell anyone that you're here; you can stay as long as you need to. Why do you think that it was your fault?" He held me tighter.

"I fought with her. Then I ran off to hang with some of the guys from school – some guys that she didn't like. I dunno, didn't approve I guess. You know the type, drinking and smoking and shit out in the park at midnight" Jasper began to choke on his words, "… someone called the cops… they hauled us in and called our parents… Mom was in a car accident on the way to get me… she died in hospital the next day…" He began to cry again.

"Shh… it's aright." I ran my fingers through his hair. "It is going to be ok, I promise."

"My dad blames me. I know he does... and he's right… it's all my fault…" Jasper muttered.

"No, Jasper, I know he doesn't blame you. He sounded so worried on the phone earlier." I told him.

"No Alice, he really does blame me… I stared at him in horror. It couldn't be true. Peter had been so worried on the phone. And he had the police looking for Jasper. I told him so. "No Alice, he wasn't really worried, I know it." He protested after I'd told him.

"Jasper, why would you say something like that? Why wouldn't he be worried, he's your dad after all?"

"Alice, you have no idea. Dad came and picked me up from the station, he screamed at me for hours. He told me it was my fault. And if mom died he never wanted to see me again. Then she did die…" He began to choke again, but kept talking, "he went crazy… he trashed the house… then the cops came round to talk to him about mom…after they left he rounded on me… he picked me up and threw me out the front door. I slept in my truck and climbed into my window the next morning to get cloths and stuff… and drove off…" This couldn't be true. Peter was a good father to Jasper, I remembered him from when we were younger, giving us piggyback rides, chasing us around the park, playing soccer with us. I reached up with both hands and turned Jasper's face to look at me.

"Things _will_ be ok. You are with me now." I told him.

I crawled off his lap and crawled to the top of my bed, pulling him up with me. We snuggled under the covers and Jasper took a hold of my waist again. I turned in his arms.

"Don't worry, I meant what I said," I told him, "everything will be ok."

"I hope so Alice." He said in a low voice. A tear escaped from the corner of his eye. I reached up and wiped it away, but another tear took its place.

"Jasper, Jasper… It's going to be ok." I hugged him closer to me.

Chapter Ten point Two – Sleep and Dreams

APOV

"Alice…?" Jasper whispered.

"Mmm…?" I mumbled incoherently.

"Would yell tell me if I was making you nervous?" He asked me softly.

"No Jasper, I'd just elbow you in the face…" I breathed out. Jasper was silent. "Kidding Jasper…" I said when he didn't reply.

"Oh good." He breathed into my ear. I felt Jasper's fingers sweeping the hair away from my neck and then he used his fingertips to draw patterns there. I sighed. It tickled a bit. Suddenly, he stopped and rested his hand on my hip. Just as I was about to complain, I felt Jasper press a soft, feather-light kiss to my neck. I drew in an almost inaudible sharp breath, but Jasper heard.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"No… you just surprised me." I told him quietly, "but mark me and your dead." The remark was somewhat diminished as I yawned. Jasper chuckled, sort of, into my neck and continued to place small kisses there. He would gently brush his lips against one place, then almost immediately after they would be in another spot. I started to get sleepy.

"Jasper…" I said in a faint voice. "You're making me sleepy…"

"I know, sleep Ali." I heard as I drifted.

JPOV

I couldn't believe I had just told Alice all that. I was scared, but she had let me talk, she hadn't judged me. It almost felt… good… to tell someone.

Alice was lying with her back against me. I could feel her breathing. She was almost asleep, but I felt wide awake. I wanted to try something.

"Alice…?" I whispered to her.

"Mmm…?" She mumbled back.

"Would yell tell me if I was making you nervous?" I asked very softly and carefully.

"No Jasper, I'd just elbow you in the face…" Wait? What? My eyes were open wide. "Kidding Jasper…" She quietly said. I smiled.

"Oh good." I breathed into her ear. I pushed her short black hair away from her neck and used the tips of my fingertips to draw patterns on her skin. Alice let out a small sigh. She liked it. I smiled to myself again and decided to take it up a notch. I withdrew my fingers and rested my hand on her hip. Then, I very slowly bent my head down so that my lips were inched from her neck. I was afraid of how I'd be received. So I was cautious. I placed one very soft, very light kiss just under hear ear, and then drew back. She sucked in a shape breath. I pulled back from her, afraid that she didn't like it.

"Do you mind?" I asked very quietly. I was almost afraid to hear her answer.

"No… you just surprised me." She said, then added, "But mark me and your dead." She yawned in the middle of her threat. I chuckled into her neck and continued placing light, almost loving kisses on her neck.

"Jasper… You're making me sleepy…" She accused me, in a faint voice.

"I know, sleep Ali." I told her, and she fell asleep.

* * *

**not too annoying i hope? oh good! didnt you think that the ending bit was cute? i did... anyways, i was going to make the next chapter lemons, but then realised that it ws kinda stupid and realli wouldnt work because they have only just started going out. so sorry, but the lemon has to be pushed back a bit! but leave me love enough for three chapters and ull get the next chapter sooner!!!**

**Moony out.**


	11. Crushing Weight and Disgust

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine i dont own or make any profit whatsoever!**

**wow... it has been forever since i updated!! im so sorry, i had some massive brainwaves for some later chapters and suddenly this story goes on for a bit longer than originally planned! i guess thats good news for the reveiws who like it!! i was also editing my other multichapter stories, mainly Scars. but thats still in progress and it could be a long time before it has been completly edited!**

**so sit back and enjoy the chapter, and please god, read the AN at the bottom and im begging, review me if u never want to wait that long for a chapter again!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Crushing Weight and Disgust

APOV

I opened my eyes to find the sun streaming in the window. I sucked in a deep breath. My first day of freedom. I could feel it already. I was still cuddled up to Jasper, his face was in my neck and his breath was tickling me. I closed my eyes again. I ran my fingers over Jasper's hand; his arm was wrapped around me so it was resting on my stomach.

Oh. My. God. Maryse was dead. She had died. She was no longer alive. I could hardly believe it, it was like my second mother had died. I couldn't imagine a life without my own mother. Sure, we had our fights. But she was still my mother. And what Jasper had said about Peter. Jasper's father had always been kind and funny, more like an uncle to me that a friend of the family. He had given us piggy back rides, bought us ice-cream and had fixed us up if we had fallen over. He was just like my father.

Jasper was still keeping things from me though. I could feel it. I knew why he had run away, but he never said anything about the mysterious phone call he had revived. I wonder if it was some of the guys that Maryse hadn't approved of.

Jasper stirred under me and I removed my hand from his arm. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Jasper? I… I'm really sorry about Maryse, but I don't know what I can say to help make it any better?" I tried to tell him. I wanted so badly to say something to make it better, but I knew that there was nothing I could say. So I just told him that. I gave him a light kiss to prove it.

He ignored me. "You're looking at me differently." He accussed.

"How so?" I asked, as far as I knew I was looking at him the same way I had yesterday.

"You're looking at me… pityingly… please don't. I'm still Jasper… just… with more issues." Issues was putting it mildly, he felt he was responsible for killing his own mother, "I don't want you to see me differently." I smiled at him. Trust him to make no big deal out of the fact that his mother had died and he blamed himself.

"Ok," I whispered, "no more pity eyes." I cuddled up into his side again. "It's not your fault, you know." I said a few minutes later.

"What isn't?" Jasper asked, but I could tell he knew what I was talking about.

"That Maryse died. You couldn't have stopped it." I told him. He shook his head and persisted with protesting.

"Alice, it is my fault. If I hadn't of fought with her, if I hadn't gone off to hang out at the park, if I hadn't gotten caught, this wouldn't have happened. It is my fault." He sounded so sad, so broken. I wanted to help but I didn't know how to.

JPOV

It had all hit me this morning. I hadn't told anyone, anyone at all. And now that I had, now I had told Alice, it made it so final somehow, like before there was some chance, a snowball's hope in hell that things could still somehow change, somehow be reversed, but now… now it was like things would never change, before it had seemed that if I was sorry enough, and tried to wish it away, or will it to change, it could happen, but now, nothing. Mother is dead. The words rang through my empty self. The repeated themselves over and over in my head.

Alice had tried to reassure me that it wasn't my fault, but I knew she was wrong.

"Jasper…? Jasper!" I could hear someone repeating my name over and over, but I couldn't bring myself to respond, or care. How cliché.

And then the way Alice had looked at me. Different, with her eyes full of pity, pity I didn't deserve. It was my fault that my mother had died, and, oh how my own father had made that crystal clear.

I felt Alice's small hands on my arm, I looked up at her. Her innocent brown eyes were wide.

"Jasper? I… I'm really sorry about Maryse, but I don't know what I can say to help make it any better?" She said. Hesitantly, she leaned down and brushed her lips against mine. And I had to admit it did make me feel just a little bit better.

But just a little bit. I still had this weight on my shoulders. The weight of my mother's death. It was still my fault, but now I had said it out loud, it was like I was taking responsibility for it.

But how must Alice think of me? She must think I'm totally screwed up. There is no way she would still love me after this. It just wouldn't happen. She said that she understood, but she couldn't, not really. She doesn't know how it feels to be responsible for someone you love. My own mother at that. I had to know if she still loved me. If she did, it would be a miracle, if not, well, I understood.

I looked up at her angelic childlike face. She was so innocent and pure. How could I ever deserve her? She was smiling slightly which made her look so small and fragile compared to me. Her hair stuck up like a dark halo around her head, a dark, spiky halo. "Alice?" I asked quietly, for a second I wondered if she had even heard me, but a small quirk of her eyebrows urged me to go on, "Alice, do you still… I mean, do u still like me… at all? Do you still love me?" Suddenly, an emotion crossed her face that looked completely out of place there: disgust. But I guess I deserved that. How could I still have ever had a hope that she would still love me even the smallest bit? I guess I was back to sleeping in my truck.

* * *

**well...? wat did you think? was it worth the wait? yes no? kinda? come on you can tell me?? and if you dont reveiw i might just make you wait this long again!! mwa ha ha ha ha!! oh and, if i get any "oh thats an evil cliffie" i will personally get our resident explosives expert, lets call them "Friend of Prongs", to hurt you. how is that cliffie evil in the slightest?**

**To my anoymous reveiw who calles themselves "Nat" - yes. Alice is a virgin. i also hate it when people make her out to be a total slut in their stories, unless, u know, it works with the storyline and all. in my story, she is definatly a virgin and not all that exereinced with guys. Jasper on the other hand... woah. in this story he is the kinda guy who will sleep with someone if the opptuinity persents its self, but doesnt activly go out looking for some slut every saturday night. and hes definatly not the bragging, kiss and tell type.**

**oh, and remember those factes about Alice and JAsper people, it might explain some things later in the story!! but uh oh! i cant tell you anymore!!**

**dont forget to reveiw!**

**Moony out.**


	12. Edward

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine, i dont own it, its all property of the AWESOME Mrs S Meyer!!**

**ok, i felt realli bad about leaveing you for so long without and update last chapter, so i decided to update early!! cuz i hate when when the stories im right in the middle of dont get updated!!**

**so enjoy u guys!!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Edward

APOV

"Jasper Robert Whitlock!" I was shocked. I had never been more insulted in my life. How dare he even think like that? I was so glad to know that he thought so highly of me.

"You're right, I'm sorry Alice." He said. Then he sat up, "I guess I'll be going."

"Na uh!" Faster than I would have thought possible I was kneeling on his lap pushing him back down so that he was lying on the bed again. I drew on all my "pixie" strength to keep him there. "Not so fast mister!" I scolded him. "Let me set a few things straight for you. First of all, it is not your fault that Maryse died. She was a wonderful woman, and her death was a tragic accident. Second, don't you dare even think about leaving this house anytime soon, I promise I will let you know when you have outstayed your welcome. And thirdly," I raised my hand and slapped him across the face, "How dare you assume I wouldn't still love you. That was biggest load of bullshit that I have ever heard come out of your mouth. And believe me, I've heard some shit."

Jasperlooked at me. He raised his hand to his cheek where I had slapped him. I knew it wouldn't have hurt him, but hopefully it rattled his brain around a bit.

"I'm sorry Alice, please, can I get up now?" I nodded. I was still mad and offended. He rolled me off of him. "Alice?" He asked, I pointedly looked away. "Alice…?" He asked again. He huffed. He pulled me onto his lap and began to kiss my neck, my resolve weakened. "Alice?" He said.

"Mmhmm…?" I asked him.

"I love you, if you still love me?" He said in the cutest voice, I should get mad at him more often if this is how he apologises.

I was so distracted that I missed hearing my door squeak open, but I defiantly heard when someone started speaking to me: "Alice, were going out, do you wanna – what the fuck?" Emmett must have walked in again. I turned around to see, not Emmett, but it was Edward standing in the doorway, I didn't take the time to gloat over how I had been the first to make Edward swear, ever, instead I looked behind me at Jasper; remembering last time someone had walked in unannounced, Jasper had closed his eyes and had braced himself for a Jasper-against-wall-with-someone's-hand-around-his-throat scene.

Edward opened his mouth to speak again. Moving quickly, I managed to get over to him and put my hand over his mouth before he could get one syllable out. I was on fire today, with all this action, must have been all the adrenaline pumping though me.

"Shh!" I hissed into Edward's ear. I looked back over to Jasper, who, by now, had his eyes open and was currently trying to sit up.

"Keep quiet Edward or I'll tell Lauren Mallory that you and Bella broke up." I threatened. His eyes went wide and he nodded slowly. I withdrew my hand from his mouth and wiped it on his shirt.

"Fuck," He swore again, I was on a role; I couldn't wait to tell Emmett, "Is that you Jasper?" Edward asked.

Jasper ran his hands through his messy hair, which, at the moment, was worse than Edwards. And that was saying something. "Well… yeah. It's me. Long time no see, huh Eddie?"

"Don't call me Eddie." Edward's reflex response kicked in, "And yeah, ten years, to be exact. You're… agh… different."

"Yeah, ten years tends to do that to a guy. And I see your not eight anymore either?" Edward was one year older than me and Jasper.

Edward looked sideways at me. "How long have you been here… exactly?" He asked Jasper. Jasper looked at me and shrugged.

"About a week? Time flies when you're having fun." Jasper said, and Edward visibly paled.

"You mean… and my little sister…Alice?" He stuttered. I tried not to laugh at him, I really did, but I couldn't help it. I just… came out. I started laughing, trying to keep it quiet. Jasper decided now was a good time to get off the bed and came and stand next to me. He had a silly grin on his face.

"Geez, calm down Alice. You're scaring big brother." He said. I worked to stifle my laughter.

"No to what your thinking, Edward." I laughed. Some of the color came back to Edwards face.

"Ok." He answered, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, and you know that if you tell mum and dad about this then I'll be forced to tell Lauren Mallory that you and Bella have broken up…" I threatened. Edward turned pale again, that couldn't be good for him. He also had a horrified look on his face. He knew from personal experience that I _always_ followed through when I threatened someone.

"I won't tell anyone…" He promised.

"Ok, but please, make sure you don't, can you do that for me, big brother?" I pleaded.

"Of course I won't. And I take it that you won't be coming out with the family then?" He asked me.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Ok, I'll tell mum then, good too see you again I guess Jasper." Edward turned to leave.

"You too." Jasper said at the same time as I said:

"Just one more thing Edward?" He turned back to us, "Don't even tell Bella? But Emmett knows." I told him.

"Emmett? That's interesting." Edward pondered.

"Yeah, but his reaction to me was, as Alice puts it, much "funnier. Jasper said wryly. "He had me up against the wall by my throat." Edward chuckled.

"Edward! Hurry up! Alice! Are you coming?" Mother called up the stairs.

"No Mum!"

"Coming mum!" Edward and I called at the same time. We truly were siblings. Edward waved at me and took off down the stairs.

I looked up at Jasper; he was looking down at me. He leaned down further and kissed my forehead sweetly.

"Why do we only ever get found when we're in a compromising position?"

* * *

**uh oh!! now eddie knows!! what will happen next?? oh, and i threw a little humor into the end just for all of you!!**

**oh, and one more thing, feel free to ask me questions and such in your reveiws, and if you send me a partiucally interesting reveiw, chances are that ill respond!!! so pretty please with Jasper and melted chocolate on top, reveiw me!!!**

**Moony out.**


	13. Bad Dreams and Messages

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine, and i dont own it, i will, however, let all the recognised work of Mrs S Meyer go back to her when im finished playing with it.**

**i'm a bit off my regular updating schedual arnt i? hopefully i should be back on track soon, and let me tell u, while this chapter may b a tad boring, there is some good stuff comming up (well, i think its good, hopefully you will too). and the authors note at the bottom is VERY IMPORTANT so if you could please read it? thanks lots and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Bad Dreams and Messages

APOV

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Jasper was so right. First Emmett. Now Edward. I hoped to god that one of my parents weren't next. They might get an eyeful. That thought made me laugh even harder.

Jasper's hand was over my mouth, muffling my laughter. "What is so funny?" He hissed into my ear. I looked up at the cute confused, and irritated, look on his face.

"You." I mumbled incoherently behind his hand. But he seemed to get me.

"Why me?" He asked. He still had the cute confused look on his face.

"Cuz you're absolutely right!" I giggled. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go back to bed, I wasn't ready to wake up yet…" He said, dragging me backwards by his grip on my waist. I let him pull me back to bed. My laughter slowed and surprisingly, we fell straight back asleep.

_Jasper was cringing in a corner. His eyes were red and bloodshot. A fierce pounding echoed around. A crashing; followed but the splintering of wood sounded. A previously unnoticed door had just been kicked right through._

_A foot came through, then a leg, then a torso. Finally a person, a man was standing in front of me. His face hidden in the shadows. _

_I felt an uncomfortable poking sensation in my arm. It stopped, and then came back. I felt invisible hands on my face. And then, suddenly, a bright light took over my vision. _

_My god, was I dying?_

But ever so slowly, things came into focus. I realized I was gripping Jasper's forearm very tightly, and getting poked in the arm by Emmett, who was bending over me.

"Alice…? It's almost two o'clock… and you and your little boyfriend here only just escaped Esme coming in here." He informed me.

"Fudge!" I exclaimed, "That you so much for coming instead!!" I gushed to Emmett. He laughed.

"No worries pix. I'd also suggest that you let go of Jasper there." He looked pointedly at my arm, I followed his eyes to see that I was still grasping Jasper's arm. I unclenched my fingers.

"Oops, sorry." Jasper just shrugged. Stuck up man of steal.

"Come on, Esme says that you haven't been spending enough time with the family and that you should come down and spend some quality time with us." Emmett told me.

"Us?" I questioned. Emmett was not family yet, but of him and Rose were as serious as they seemed, then he soon would be.

"Yes, us." Emmett poked his tongue out at me, "Give runaway his iPod and he'll be well looked after. Come on pix."

JPOV

Edward ran from the room and Alice was left standing in my arms, laughing her head off. Either she was high or she has found my statement a lot funnier than I did. I was fairly certain it was the latter. I pulled her back to the bed. I wasn't particularly psyched about being woken up, by Alice needed more sleep. She was giddy.

I felt her curl up next to me, and her breathing slow. She was asleep. I lay back and closed my eyes. I concentrated on trying to relax. Letting my thoughts wander. James… Mother… Father… Alice… Emmett… Edward… Other random shit that my brain was too lazy to process…

As I drifted in and out of consciousness, my mind kept drifting. Even thought I had been here for just over a week now, I was still getting used to being able to have peace and quiet.

I heard the door creak, and it pulled me out of whatever trance I was in. Emmett walked through the open door.

"Dude, you two have been shut up here for a week now, Esme wants to see her daughter." He said. As he spoken, Alice tightened her grip on my arm. I frowned. I shook her on the shoulder.

"Hmm…" She let out a little sigh and opened her eyes. I was willing to bet that the first thing she saw was Emmett's face over her. Not the nicest thing to wake up to. Emmett gently poked her in the arm.

"Alice…? It's almost two o'clock… and you and your little boyfriend here only just escaped Esme coming in here." He said.

"Fudge!" Alice exclaimed, "That you so much for coming instead!!"

"No worries pix. I'd also suggest that you let go of Jasper there." He looked pointedly at where Alice still had a hold of my arm.

"Oops, sorry." She said. I shrugged and held my arm up. There were five little crescent shapes in my arm where Alice had dug her nails into me. But she hadn't broken the skin, so it didn't hurt. She must have had a nightmare.

"Come on, Esme says that you haven't been spending enough time with the family and that you should come down and spend some quality time with us." Emmett said to her. Alice looked a little guilty at his words. But it was true. Alice had been spending so much time with me that her family probably hadn't seen her in a week.

"Us?" She asked. I wondered that too, did Emmett always count himself part of Alice's family?

"Yes, us." Emmett poked his tongue out at Alice and jerked his thumb in my direction, "Give runaway his iPod and he'll be well looked after. Come on pix." He thumped off back downstairs. Alice looked at me uncertainly.

"Don't worry Ali. You need to spend time with your family. I ain't going nowhere." Alice gave me a grateful smile and skipped downstairs.

Wandering back into her closet, which had become my home this past week, I slumped to the ground. Pulling out my small silver phone, I decided that it was finally time to check my messages.

One from my Father… deleted.

Three from James… I opened one… Just the usual ramblings of how I had to come home right now… I deleted all three.

One from the phone company…deleted.

Nothing else. I must have been missed terribly back "home". I shut my phone, and it buzzed again. I reopened it, _New Text Message_, it said. I opened the text, shocked at what it said. It was from James, and contained five letters. How could those five letters make me feel so cold? As if all the happiness had gone from the world?

A. L. I. C. E.

* * *

**Ok, are there any Harry Potter fans in the house?? Yes, you! do u see the effects that i described in the last paragraph there? yes! thats correct! that effect that Dementors have on humans, wizards and muggles alike! **

**now to the VERY IMPORTANT part of the AN - **

**You see, i had a reason in using some Harry Potter referencing, Prongs has finally uploaded a story!!! (ok, another story, but i dont know much about Sherlock Holmes so its the first story i understand) its set in the golden trio's fourth year and starts off right before the Yule Ball. for those of you, like myself, who LURVE Harry Potter, please go check it out and im begging you to reveiw Prongs. Prongs' story is wayyy better than my second rate stuff, and i get some pretty good reveiws, so Prongs ought to get a few, so please, go check out the story, its on our profile page!!**

**ok, Near Midnight, what did you think of this chapter? tell me all about it in a reveiw!!**

**Moony out.**


	14. On the Phone to the Devil

**Disclaimer: not mine i dont own and i will probably give it back when im done... probably**

**wow... i hav had this chapter written for ages, and its finally time to post it!!!**

**ok, so things start to pick up again in this chapter. so i need lotsa reveiws before i will update again after this. i am going away this weekend, so i might consider updating on friday morning before i go if i get an aceptable amount of reveiws.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – On the Phone to the Devil  
APOV

We were sitting outside. Once again, true to my word, no one was ever home during the holidays. There was always too much to do, people to see and places to go. We were down by the creek down at the east edge of the clearing in which our house sat in. It was too cold to swim, so we sat on the edge listening to the creek chatter away. I lay in Jasper's lap, my head on his shoulder and he was playing with my hair.

I heard a buzzing noise and sat up straighter, looking around. What was that noise? Jasper, who was all but asleep he was that relaxed, shot up. He pulled a small silver phone from his pocket and went to throw it in the creek.

"Jasper!" I chastised, "What are you doing? What if that's your dad, you should at least let him know you're alive and well!" I said. Jasper may not think father cares, but things could have changed. Peter was probably upset over Mayse's death, and that's why he acted the way he did.

"Alice, my father wouldn't care enough to call. And if he did, it wouldn't be to make sure I was ok." I gave him a hard look. "No." He said firmly. I tried the puppy dog eyes and he sighed. "Fine. I'm gonna regret this though." He flipped it open. "Hello?" He said into the receiver. "Oh. It's you." Oh it's who? "Nope… not anytime soon either… because I don't want to, surely you can understand that… maybe… it does sound like one, but maybe it's just none of you business anymore… it stopped being your business that night at the station… get fucked, I have gone over this with you once and I do not want a repeat." This must be the same guy that I had heard Jasper on the phone with almost a week ago. "… Don't you dare say that… shut the fuck up or I'll shut you up…" Jasper growled into the phone, "…maybe I do, but again, that would be none of your business…" Then Jasper stiffened, "…no…" He croaked into the phone, "…no, not possible, no way, no how, not going to happen. She's not here." She? Were they talking about me?

"Jasper…" I hissed under my breath. Jasper looked at me, anger in his eyes.

"Now you've done it." He muttered to me. He went back to the phone. "..Ok, she's here, but it doesn't change anything, your not talking to her… No! Get fucked… you wouldn't… fine… just shut the fuck up and if you say one thing out of line to her, I swear ill kill you with my bare hands." He thrust the phone at me. "Here." I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello sweetheart…" A smooth voice purred into my ear.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"Of course sweetheart, what bad manners I have, my name is James… and I'm a friend of Jasper's. And you are?" Jasper suddenly grabbed the phone out of my hand.

"None of your business!" He growled into the receiver, looking truly scary.

"Very well, I won't ask again, now hand the phone back to your girl." Jasper looked as if he might crush the phone in his too big hand, but when I held out my hand for the phone, he let it slide through his hand and back to me. "Sorry about that sweetheart, may I ask why you are helping my man Jasper here?" He asked.

"Jasper is my friend." I told him, "Of course I'm helping him."

"Ah, friendship. So you're totally in love with him?" I let out a squawk and Jasper looked at me anxiously, I shook my head at him, "Sorry sweetheart, but you just don't sound like his usual fuck. You sound too… what's the word? Innocent..." I missed what he said next as I felt my insides turn to ice.

JPOV

I couldn't get that text out of my mind. I didn't know how James had managed to find out about Alice. I had to resist the urge to twitch at every sudden sound. I had no idea what the text meant. But I had to keep Alice unawares. I should play it like I had no idea what James was talking about. That would be the safest way to go. I had to protect Alice from the likes of him.

However, despite everything, things were as close to perfect as it ever got for me. Until that bastard rang and spoiled it. It was beautiful outside. Albeit a bit cold, but still nice because I was with Alice. She was lying with her head in my lap and I was playing with her, I don't know whether she realised it or not, but every now and then she would let out a contented sigh. And then the phone rang. I know exactly what it was. I grabbed it and made to throw it into the creek thereby drowning every connection I had with anyone except Alice. And Emmett too I guess.

But Alice stopped me. "Jasper!" She reprimanded me, "What are you doing? What if that's your dad, you should at least let him know you're alive and well!" Not that my father would care. But I opened the phone anyway. And as soon as I heard the voice of the person on the other end I wanted to throw the phone into the creek all over again.

"Hello Jasper." The voice of _him_ said.

"Oh. It's you." I desperately to be anywhere but here at this very moment. I didn't want to take this call with Alice sitting right beside.

"Are you coming home?" The voice asked.

"Nope" I told him. So far so good.

"Any time soon?" _He _enquired.

"Not anytime soon either." I said.

"Why not Jasper? All you family are here." _He_ taunted.

"Because I don't want to, surely you can understand that." I didn't rise to the bait. _He_ was trying to provoke me. But I had no family. No family but Alice.

"Ah, so you're still with your friend…" _He_ guessed.

"Maybe." I hedged.

"That sounds like a yes."

"It does sound like one, but maybe it's just none of you business anymore." We kept arguing. Alice was looking at me funny. She would have no idea what was going on. Then, _he_ asked the unthinkable, the impossible of me.

"I think I would like to say hello to this girl." He said in his velvet, no nonsense voice.

"No…" I croaked. I couldn't let that happen. He was not talking to my Alice.

"Yes Jasper."

"No, not possible, no way, no how, not going to happen. She's not here." I glanced sideways at Alice; she seemed to suspect that we were talking about her.

"Jasper?" Alice hissed at me. No. He would hear her. He had heard her.

"Ah, it sounds like she is there after all, what impeccable timing. Put her on please." He asked. But I couldn't. He would say something to her. Something that I couldn't let her find out. Something I didn't want her to know. And the worst part was, I didn't even know what that something was. So I couldn't think of a way to fix it before he said it.

"Now you've done it." I said to Alice. I went back to the phone, "Ok, she's here, but it doesn't change anything, your not talking to her."

"Jasper…" He started, but I cut him off.

"No! Get fucked."

"Shall I just call daddy and tell him where you are?" He threatened.

"You wouldn't." I whispered. I couldn't let father find me.

"I would Jasper, you know I would." He said in a low and dangerous voice. He was right, he would. I had no choice but to let him talk to my Alice.

"Fine." I conceded.

"That's the right way; give the phone to her please." He ordered.

"Just shut the fuck up and if you say one thing out of line to her, I swear ill kill you with my bare hands." I told him. See, I thought, I can be threatening too.

I reluctantly gave the phone to my Alice. She demanded to know who it was. And I heard him tell her. His name was James. I then heard him ask who she was, I dived at Alice, for both out sakes, I couldn't let him find out her name.

"None of your business." I growled into the phone, I hoped to god I sounded scary. But, as always, he sounded unruffled.

"Very well, I won't ask again, now hand the phone back to your girl." I took a deep breath and handed the phone back to Alice, staying close so I could hear what James was saying. "Sorry about that sweetheart, may I ask why you are helping my man Jasper here?" He asked her.

"Jasper is my friend; of course I'm helping him." She said. Good on my Alice. But she was much more than a friend to me. And if recent events were something to go on, she thought the same to me, I smiled to myself, until I heard his next words.

"Ah, friendship. So you're totally in love with him?" Alice let out a small squawk, all I could do was stand frozen on the spot and stare at her, he always did know how to cut right through someone and he was going there. "Sorry sweetheart, but you just don't sound like his usual fuck. You sound too… what's the word? Innocent. Usually when he wants somewhere to crash he goes for big, blond and bimbo - "

* * *

**le gasp! is Jasper a "player"??? how will Alice react???**

**and we are begining to see a bit more of james... and learning more about Jasper's life before he ran away. so once again, read and reveiw and ill see how many reveiws i get an might update with in the next two days.**

**Moony out.**


	15. The Whole Truth and Nothing

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine, i dont own any of it nor do i make profit!**

**well, heres the next chapter!!! i hope u guys like it, so please read and reveiw. oh, and please check out the AN at the end. it has some VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION about my next few updates!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen– The Whole Truth and Nothing  
JPOV

I took the phone out of Alice's hand and hurled it downstream at the nearest tree where it shattered, the majority of the pieces falling into the creek and being swept away by the small current. I stood watching the pieces float down the stream, or sink to the bottom. After they had all disappeared I turned back to Alice. She was gone; I jogged back towards the house, and saw her disappearing in the front door. I ran faster. I took the stairs two at a time. When I finally burst into her room I found her sitting in the middle of her bed.

"What the fuck, Jasper?" Alice asked, she sounded on the verge of tears. I sighed.

"Yes Alice?" I knew exactly where this was going. And I knew I had to tell Alice everything. I didn't like that idea one bit.

"Who exactly was that? And what did he want? What did he mean?" She asked me quietly. Calmly. Too calmly. I could see her struggling not to cry.

"That was James. You know… You know how I told you that I hung out with the wrong crowd? Well… he was sort of… the main guy, you know? Well… he thought that I had somehow… I dunno… caused the accident… or something… on purpose…" I tried to distract her, but she saw through me in a second.

"That isn't what I meant, Jasper." She sounded hurt. I was at loss for words. She thought I was playing her so that she would help me out, and I had no idea how to show her she was wrong. "Jasper!" I could see her attempting to keep her temper and not to scream at me. I wouldn't blame her if she did.

"Alice… Alice, I don't know what to tell you?" I said helplessly.

"Just tell me the truth, ok." Alice was starting to get mad at me. But what could I tell her? I couldn't lie. She would see through me in a heartbeat. But I couldn't tell her the truth. What would I say? That when I wanted to get away from home for the night, James would find me some blond bimbo to fuck so I could stay the night? No way was I telling her that.

Apparently I had a spaced out look on my face for a few seconds too long and Alice threw something at me. I looked down. Her book lay at my feet. It had only glanced my arm and didn't even hurt. The look in Alice's eyes cut me right through me however. "Jasper, say something. Now. Or are you too busy fantasising about all 'the other girls'? Do you even love me? Or are you using me too?" I couldn't move. My mouth was dry and I couldn't speak. I could hardly even breathe.

"Alice…" I managed to gasp out. But she didn't even hear me.

"You now what Jasper, I don't even want to hear it anymore. I must have been so gullible. I think it's time you left." Before my mind had even had time to comprehend what Alice had said, my head was hung, my feet were already walking to gather my stuff and my arms were loaded with my few possessions and I was walking down the stairs. My mind registered what was happening, but I was already half way down. There was no way I could go back now. I hurried down and let myself out the door.

I paused on the porch for a moment, wondering where I was meant to go. I couldn't go home. Not back to that empty house, small town and father. And James. I obviously couldn't stay here. There was a prickling sensation in the corner of my eye. Not here. Not with Alice. I walked along their winding driveway in the dark silence. Stopping at about halfway and stumbling into the trees. Just where I had left it. My red truck was still hidden in the scrub that lined the sides of the Cullen driveway. For tonight I would just stay here, and then decided what to do tomorrow.

Dumping all my shit in the front seat I stretched out in the back. The prickling in my eyes was worse now. I just let it go. A tear escaped from my eye. I had cried more in front of Alice in this past week than I had since I left Forks. When I told Alice about mother, it was the first time I had even cried over her death.

"_Don't cry! Don't cry Jasper! Stop being so weak!"_

I was eight and had been pushed down a hill by a bully outside my new home. Father had come home to find me crying in the doorstep. Little kids cry, I would to tell my father if he was here right now, and there's nothing you can do about it. I hadn't even cried when the doctor had told us that mother was dead. What kind of person doesn't cry when their mother dies?

Well, I had had my chance to cry over mother, and now here were the tears again. I had always been told that crying made you weak, but I couldn't see anything wrong with showing sadness. Sometimes it could even make you feel better. Only women cry, my father used to say. He was wrong. Because now I cried for Alice. Silently, the tears slipped down my face. I had only just gotten her back. I should have thrown that phone in the creek as soon as it had rung.

I wanted to jump up and scream and curse James, curse him to the deepest pits of hell where he belonged. But even more than that I wanted to have one more chance to explain this mess to Alice. But It didn't look like it was every going to happen. Angrily, I wiped the tears from my eyes, crying wasn't going to help now. I rolled over in a desperate attempt to fall asleep. Eventually, it worked.

APOV

Jasper exited my room, half in a trance. I regretted yelling at him. But even more than that, I wanted to hit myself for falling for his charms. Jasper wasn't a young innocent young boy anymore. He was seventeen and by the sounds of it, he was a real ladies man. Defiantly not my type. I was his oldest friend, just like he was mine. Didn't that mean anything to him? Or was I just another bimbo to mooch off? We hadn't slept together, but he'd certainly had me thinking that he loved me.

Then there was that annoying little voice nagging in the back of my head.

_He looked so broken when you kicked him out. He tried to explain to you._ It said. But I ignored it. I didn't need some stupid little voice in my head telling me what I knew was false. I'd give Jasper till the morning, and then I would tell Emmett. I needed to talk to him. It was sometimes kinda weird, having my second best friend, well, best friend now, also be my sisters boyfriend, but Emmett always managed to spare a little time to talk to me.

But I still kept replaying James' last words in my head "…you just don't sound like his usual fuck…big, blond and bimbo…". It was so easy, how could I not have seen it. As if my best friend would just turn up. I barely knew Jasper, as if he would have come to me just because he wanted to see me. As soon as he saw me he would have had me pegged for someone different. Not a slut. So he pretended to love me so I'd let him stay. That made sense now. I wonder if anything he said was true?

I rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep, plagued with nightmares and fears.

* * *

**oooh! Jasper's in the doghouse now!! so what could possibly happen next? will Jasper leave? will he go home? will he go back in to Alice? or will something else entirely happen? well, im not gonna tell you, you'll just have to wait and see!!**

**READ THIS: now, let me tell you, we are getting very close to the end, but when Padfoot saw how i had ended it, it was demanded that i write a sequal... so im debating it... but seeing as we are close to the end, instead of my regular updates, i am going to chose a number of reveiws that i think that chapter is worth, but im not gonna tell you (dont worry, it wont be ridicluous, im thinking between one and ten). so reveiw me please and then ill update for you. sound fair?**

**goody goody gumdrops, oh and the longer the reveiws, the more quickly i'll update!! now get reveiwing plz!!**

**Moony out.**

**ok guys, i hav 99 reveiws, the 100th reveiwer will recieve an update for everyone, ok? sound fair? thanks and reveiw me!**


	16. Jasper gets Taught a Lesson

**Disclaimer: if you havent figured out that i am not S Meyer by now then we hav a problem**

**woohoo! 100 reveiws!! and as promised, another chapter has been uploaded for your reading pleasure!! I must say i feel quite sorry for Jasper here, but i still love the chapter... read on!**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Jasper gets Taught a Lesson  
JPOV

Bang! Bang! Bang!

I opened my eyes and a flood of light poured into my open lids. I flinched away from the light and the banging came again. I looked up to the open window. Emmett's furious face was framed there. I defiantly should have left last night. He motioned for me to get out of my car. I shook my head and wound down the window a fraction. "No fuckin way." I told him.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Fucking. Car. Now." He growled, low and dangerous. I had honestly never been so scared in my life. Not even of James.

"Na uh." I refused. I wasn't stupid. Just looking at Emmett, I could tell that I would get pulverised if I so much as wound down the window a little more.

"Fine. We'll do this your way. What did you do to Alice?" He asked me.

"I don't know what to tell you! Some fucker from round my old place rang, decided to tell her some shit about before and she over reacted!" I told him. Emmett rolled his eyes. I got the distinct impression that, after Rosalie, Alice was someone he would go to great lengths to protect.

"That's it! Unlock the goddam door or I'm gonna rip it off." He told me. Assuming that I wanted to drive my car anytime soon, I'd need it intact, so I slowly unlocked and opened the door, regretting every second of it. Emmett reached in and grabbed me by my collar and literally threw me out of my car. I scrambled to my feet. "Ok. I'ma gonna ask again. What the fuck did you say, or what the fuck did your little buddy say, that could possibly make Alice so upset?" If this was how Emmett reacted when Alice was in trouble, I never wanted to get on Rosalie's bad side.

"Look man, he told Alice about some other chicks I screwed around with!" I threw at him, hoping to faze him for a second.

"That cannot have been it, and the rest?" He demanded, walking forward so that he was standing right in front of me and towering above me.

"She… assumed I was playing her…" I admitted. Emmett bent down and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck again.

"And are you?" He hissed. I shook my head quickly.

"No… no!" I stuttered. Emmett dropped me back on the ground and once again, I hurried to get back on my feet. A cracking of branches signalled another arrival. Edward stomped into the clearing. He looked even angrier than Emmett. He strode right up to me, I held up my hands in surrender, but it didn't stop him from punching me square in the face. "Fuck!" I swore as I went down again. This time I didn't make any attempt to get up as blood flowed from my nose. Who knew Edward had it in him?

"You hurt my sister." He stated fairly calmly, for how he looked. Then he pulled back his foot and snapped it forward again, letting it connect painfully with my stomach. I curled up into a ball and wrapped my arms around myself. I didn't even try and fight back because I knew I deserved this. Every punch, every kick. Emmett stood back and just watched.

Edward kicked me again, right in the stomach… again. He worked his way around, aiming for between my shoulders, all the while yelling at me. 'I hurt Alice, I didn't even deserve to be near her, How could I have done this to my oldest friend?' Edward was right. After a while Emmett put a hand on his arm, and he backed right off. But I knew Emmett would be ten times worse. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited. But nothing happened. So I slowly opened my eyes a tiny bit. Emmett was crouching next to me. "Here's the deal. You are going to march right up to Alice, and explain everything. Absolutely fuckin everything. Or I'll let Edward at you again. And then you'll wish I had strangled you the first day I met you. Got it?" He threatened. I nodded. "Get up." Emmett ordered. It didn't look like I was going to get any help, so I staggered to my feet.

I took a tentative step forward. There was a jarring impact right above my left knee and I crumpled to the ground again. "Ok." Emmett's voice came from above me, "Now we can go." But I physically couldn't move. After thirty seconds and I was still on the ground where I had fallen, Emmett prodded me with the tip of his foot. "Get up." He ordered. I still didn't move. I was focusing on breathing. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs to get up right now. When I still didn't reply, Emmett seized the back of my shirt and pulled me to my feet. I took a few steps and found that I was still able to walk.

Emmett and Edward led the way along the winding driveway to the house and I trailed behind. Every so often one of them looked back to make sure I was still there. As if I would have the strength to run when I could barely walk… As if I would risk getting the shit beaten out of me again by running off anyway. I was sure my face was bloody. My hands and the front of my shirt certainly were. My back was screaming at me to just lie down here. My stomach… actually, my stomach felt… As fast as I was able, I got off the side of the driveway and stumbled into the dense scrub about a metre or so to the side and started retching. What felt like the entire contents of my stomach came up. And then some. From behind me I vaguely heard Emmett say, "Woah. I didn't know you had it in you Eddie. Man!" Then the sound of Emmett clapping him on the back. A few seconds later I dropped to my knees and rested my head in my hands. I either felt a little better or a little worse. I couldn't tell.

"Alright, you've had your rest." Emmett gripped my shoulder and hauled me to my feet again.

* * *

**well whatdaya think? do reveiw me and tell me your thoughts! i cant wait to know what you guys think of this chapter!! click the pretty button and reveiw me!**

**Moony out.**


	17. Finally, Jasper's Story

**Disclaimer: nope, not mine i dont own and if you still think IM Mrs S Meyer then you should get help.**

**heres the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Finally, Jasper's Story

JPOV

Emmett and Edward walked up the stairs on either side of me. Amazingly, the stairs were wide enough. When we reached Alice's door, they pushed me through and followed me in. Alice was curled up on her window seat, looking absent-mindedly out the window.

"Alice," Emmett said, "Jasper here has something to tell you." Alice turned to me. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and had light circles from lack of sleep. And her eyes widened when she saw me.

"What did you do to him?" She asked. Well, at least she showed that she still cared. If I could just keep her caring until after Emmett and Edward had made me tell her everything, then I would be alright.

"Nothing he can't take. Now Jasper has something to tell you." Emmett prodded me in the back. I opened my mouth to speak, but Alice had to get something in first.

"Look, all I want is the truth. I don't know what is going on with you. I don't know what to think." She said. I hung my head.

"Well, before I start, I just want you to know that I didn't want you mixed up in all my shit. I just meant to come here, stay a week or so, catch up, be with you and then take off again." I admitted. I honestly had no intentions of staying as long as I had, or of falling for her. Alice nodded.

"Well… I started hanging out with James a while ago. Neither of my parents liked it. Cuz James wasn't in school, obviously. But most of the other guys where. After a while, I started getting sick of my parents always trying to find out where I went most night, and ended up hanging at friend's places. James got wind of it, told me he'd find somewhere else to go, just to tell him when I wanted somewhere else to stay. So I said yeah. After about a week, I let him know that I needed somewhere to stay. He made a few calls, and eventually gave me a slip of paper with an address and a time written on it. He said just to show up at that time and to tell whoever opened the door that James had sent him." Alice nodded at me to continue. "So I would show up, after a while it became apparent that the chicks… wanted something in return. So yeah… I slept with them so that they'd keep their mouths shut. And then we got caught at the park one evening, couple of guys were drinking, I wasn't though, cops dragged us to the station, cuz I was clean they just called home, mum came to pick me up and was in an accident. The cops got the call and all of them went out to help, and James and the others got out. James thought I had somehow caused it, he wasn't in is right mind, he never is. But I swear Ali, I didn't come here with any intentions of getting to you and playing you for your help. Please, believe me. I honestly just wanted to come back to where I was happy."

Alice looked at me and I moved to take a step forward, but Emmett grabbed the back of my shirt, "Not so fast." He muttered.

"Jasper… I just… I don't know what to think." Alice said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Ali, I swear, I never meant to hurt you, I didn't tell you any of this because… because I thought you'd react… well… like this actually…" I trailed off. She had reacted exactly as I thought she would. At first I though I'd be able to live with it, that I'd just pack up and move on, but I couldn't do that. Alice wasn't just another girl. I guess I could leave if she up and demanded that I leave and never return, but I didn't want to leave Alice.

APOV

What am I meant to think? Jasper has just admitted that he slept around, probably with dozens of different girls. And it was all just so that he didn't have to go home. How could I help but that this is what he is doing to me? I mean, no, we haven't slept together, but I love him. Or I think I do. Is he just using me so that he doesn't have to go home? Am I just like all the others? Am I just falling for some act? So many questions.

Jasper interrupted my thoughts: "Alice, please, just… tell me how I can convince you that I'm telling the truth?" He pleaded.

"I don't know Jasper." I admitted. How could I? To use a term Jess likes to use, Jasper was practically a man-whore. Although that did sound a little harsh.

"Then I don't know what I can do. All I know is that I love you and if you want me outta here right now, say so and I'm gone." I looked up, and looked Jasper in the eye for the first time since Emmett and Edward had dragged him in here. I could see genuine pain and sadness.

"Emmett, Edward, why don't you watch the game, I'm ok." I said. I didn't know if I meant ok, I believed Jasper, or ok, something else. Emmett nodded.

"You need us sis and we'll be right down stairs, ok?" I nodded and Edward allowed himself to be steered from the room by Emmett.

"Jasper, would you… like to come over here?" I asked. Jasper was swaying where he stood. He walked slowly over to me. He stood next to me. "Oh for crying out loud! Sit down." I barked out. Then, in a gentler tone, "I didn't tell them to hurt you." I said. Jasper sat at the other end of the window seat from me.

"I know, and you know I didn't mean to hurt you." Jasper replied dejectedly. I moved to squeeze in next to Jasper on the window seat. He was surprised at first, but then moved so his arm was awkwardly wrapped around me.

"So I guess I believe you. Um… I'm sorry I over reacted like that, but … you, me… us… it was all too good to be true." I did feel quite silly now that I believed Jasper. Jasper kissed the top of my head.

"No. Not sorry. Don't be sorry. I should apologise. I dragged you into my shit by coming here." I didn't say anything. If I did, we would both just end up apologising to each other all day.

As it ended up we spent the day in my room, talking in hushed voices about anything that popped into our heads. From time to time Jasper would lean down and brush his lips against my hair, my forehead, my lips. And I would smile up at him. I knew the truth now, and I understood, and, even better, I accepted. That night I was so sleepy that we both just fell into bed, and I was curled up in Jaspers arms.

* * *

**ok, sorry if that was too quick or too sappy or too confusing, but it makes sense to me.**

**now, to my anonymous reveiwer: miceala - yeah, im an Aussie. check out my profile to validate that fact. i tend to just slip into slang and not even notice, when we hav visitors from overseas they probs get pretty confused tho, lol! i try not to do it much, but i dont even notice it, so sorry if u dont get some of the shit i say, or that i get the characters to say. glad ur enjoying the story!**

**Britt: hey, your entittled to your opinion too, and of course im not going to rag on you for idssing how i portrayed Edward in the last chapter. But i did want to clarify some things: Edward was not meant to be made out to be a jerk. He is very protective of his sister and didnt stop to question Jasper's side of things when Alice was upset. Edward tends to act without thinking when someone he loves is upset. Whether that be Bella, or Alice or even Rose. Emmett was trying to be the cool calm and collected one here. I guess you could sorta say i switched their rolls for that chapter. So I hope you understand a bit better why i made Edward act that way.**

**reveiw you guys, the quicker the reveiws come in the quicker a new chapter comes up, and i hav an awesome surprise for use all next chappie!**

**Moony out.**


	18. I Love You

**Disclaimer: nope not mine i dont own nor do i make any profit**

**right guys, here is my very first attempt at a lemon... i hope its not too crappy, so read on and i hope i likey**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – I Love You

APOV

I opened my eyes. Everything was black and I couldn't see anything, something was tickling my neck. I closed my eyes and opened them again, I still couldn't see. I looked in the general direction of what I thought was my bedside table. The illuminated hands of my clock told me that it was twelve oh five. No wonder I couldn't see anything. A hand snaked its way over my hip and rested on my stomach. I stiffened, becoming acutely aware of someone behind me. A heard a low chuckle in my ear.

"Calm down Ali, it's just me." Jasper said into my ear. I relaxed instantly.

I rolled over in the protective circle of his arms so I could face him. "Are you ok, Jasper?" I asked him quietly. He ducked his head and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I am holding the most beautiful person in my arms, you are perfect. Nothing else matters." He whispered into my ear. Jasper was perfect. I had only known seventeen year old Jasper for a little while now, and I was already in love with him. I was pretty sure.

I ran my hands over his face. "Does this hurt?" I asked, ghosting my fingers over his nose.

He reached up and held my fingers in his hand. "Not really, I don't think it's broken." He said.

"What about this?" I asked, running my hands down his back and applying a bit of pressure. Jasper grimaced slightly.

"A bit." He said, kissing my head.

I pulled myself tighter to him and started to kiss his collarbone through his shirt. Then I gasped as Jasper's cold hand slipped under my pyjama shirt and began running over my stomach. "God Jasper…" I whimpered, running my hands over Jasper's muscled shoulders.

"I could say the same." He said, attaching his lips to mine. Without breaking the kiss, Jasper moved so that he was hovering over me, his knees on either side of my hips, leaning on his elbows.

"You're beautiful Alice." He whispered into my ear.

I decided to be bold, and totally unlike me. I ran my hands down Jasper's chest, feeling him shudder under my fingertips. I reached the bottom of his shirt and tugged on it. "This. Off. Now." I hissed to him. Jasper pulled back from me, and I could see him thinking. Then, without warning he pulled away from me, rocking back onto his knees. "Jasper?" I whispered. Did I do something wrong? The look in Jasper's eyes silenced me. As I watched, Jasper reached down and grasped the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor somewhere. I wanted to sigh in relief. I studied Jasper in the moonlight that was streaming in through the window. He was an absolute god. Jasper dropped back down onto me and I took the chance to run my hands over him.

"Wow, this doesn't look good." I carefully ran my fingers over his abdomen; it was black and purple from all the bruises.

"Doesn't hurt much." He protested. Then he dropped his head to my shoulder and let out a low moan into my ear as my nails lightly scratched up his back.

"Alice… Alice…" Jasper panted as I kissed down his neck, "Alice… we… we shouldn't be doing this… wh – who else is home… your family… oh god…" Hmm… the spot behind Jasper's ear is sensitive.

"Rosalie is at Emmett's… Edward snuck out to see Bella… dad is working the night shift… and not even a tornado could wake mum up… she's downstairs anyway…we're good…" I said between kisses.

"Thank god," Jasper muttered, "Lose the shirt?" He asked. I was nervous, but I sat up slightly and allowed Jasper to pull my pyjama shirt off me. I lay back down and Jasper stared at my exposed chest for a few long seconds, causing the blood pool in my cheeks and me to blush.

"Gorgeous…" Jasper muttered and lowered his head to my breasts. As soon as his lips touched my skin I let out an uncontrollable and unstoppable flow of whimpers and moans, it felt so good, his kissing and sucking. I tangled my hands in his hair to keep him there and he chuckled, pulling away entirely too soon. "Patience, Ali." He said in a patronising tone.

"I don't have any patience, _Jazzy_." I told him, dragging my fingers down his skin. I got to work on his belt buckle.

"Alice… are you… shit… are you sure… you want to do this?" He asked, his breathing ragged. I pressed my lips to his again, he nibbled on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. "Dear god…" He muttered to himself. He kicked off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. There was a noticeable bulge in the front.

"Your turn." Jasper whispered. He hooked his fingers in my pyjama pants and I raised my hips to help him pull them off. Another blood surge and I blushed again. Bella would be proud. "Don't blush, your beautiful." Jasper said. He traced the line above my underwear with his fingers and I shivered. He went to pull them down, but I stopped him.

"Y-you first?" I asked nervously. He grinned and nodded, pulling his boxers down.

Wow. How was he going to fit in me? Jasper distracted me by skimming his hands over my breasts again. "Now you Ali." He muttered.

He pulled my panties down and then began to kiss up the outside of my leg. When he reached my hip he changed course, opting for my arm, kissing each of my fingers in turn and continuing up. He reached my neck and kept going, over my jaw until he captured my mouth. "Alice, are you absolutely sure?" He asked. No. No I wasn't, but when is anyone sober and absolutely sure?

"I'm as sure as I'm going to get." I reassured him. "Umm… protection?"

"Already got it covered." He said. Jasper trailed his hand down my stomach and rubbed, then cupped my core. I arched into him. "Someone's eager." He whispered into my ear. All I could do as grasp his shoulders tighter and nod my head. He positioned himself at my entrance and leaned down to kiss my neck, then pushed inside of me.

Jasper groaned in pleasure. I gasped. In pain. It hurt, a lot. Jasper noticed me; he looked at me with surprise, concern, then realisation.

"You're a virgin? Why didn't you tell me?" He said.

"Well, one would think…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Jasper leant down and kissed my neck, rubbing circles on my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, it will stop hurting soon, don't worry, I'm sorry darlin'." He mumbled between kisses. After a few moments the pain subsided and all I could feel was the pleasure. I rolled my hips experimentally. Jasper groaned then returned to kissing my neck. So I did it again, and it felt better. Jasper gave up on my neck.

"If you do that again…" He trailed off because I repeated my action. "Holy fuck…" He swore, and then started to move. My eyes rolled back in my head and I let out a breathy moan.

Jasper set a slow even pace. He punctuated each thrust with a kiss to my jaw, neck or lips. I was in absolute heaven.

"Come on gorgeous." Jasper mumbled. My eyes were closed and all I could do was keep a hold of Jasper. I could feel something building inside me, coiled like a tightly wound spring. And at any second, that spring was going to snap. "Alice, I love you." Jasper whispered, and he claimed my lips again, but this time in a rough, passionate kiss. The spring snapped and the world exploded around me.

Jasper's hands roamed over my body as I lay there in absolute ecstasy. I could feel Jasper coming as well, so I lent up and peppered kisses all over his chest, neck and jaw. He muttered my name over and over again like a chant until he collapsed on top of me, but keeping all his weight on his arm to the side.

After a few moments Jasper rolled off of me and then lay back down, this time beside me, breathing heavily. I pulled myself over to him sleepily. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my sheet up to cover us. "Good god I love you Ali." He said.

"Love you too Jasper…" I muttered as I slipped into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**good? not good? complete and utter absolute shit? please, id love to know what you think of it. its my very first lemon and i refused help from emotothedeath becuz hes an immuture idiot with this shit, so i can say that this chapter is all me. please please pretty please reveiw??**

**Moony out.**


	19. When I'm Eighteen

**Disclaimer: not Mrs S Meyer, surely you know that by now...**

**ok, here we go, SURPRISE this is the very last chapter, i will leave my gushing priase to all my reveiwers and any other things till the ned of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – When I'm Eighteen

APOV

I woke up the next morning. Feeling slightly sore, and on my own. I also could feel the goofy smile on my face. I sat up in bed and looked around my room for Jasper; I could hear the shower running. I smiled to myself. Jasper was perfect. I quickly got redressed and flopped back down in my bed to wait for Jasper to come out.

I must have fallen back asleep because next thing I knew Jasper was beside me, holding me and stroking my hair. When he realised I was awake again, he lent down and lightly kissed my lips.

"You're amazing. Love you Ali." He whispered, ever so quietly in my ear.

But before I could respond my door was flung open, I sat straight up in bed, Jasper and I turned in shock. Framed in the doorway were my mother and father. And Peter Whitlock. Jasper's father.

"Uh oh." I head Jasper say softly.

"Oh no…" I moaned. I hid my face in Jasper's shoulder. He held me tighter against him.

"You were right! How did you know he was here? How did we _not_ know…?" My father said; the last part he muttered mostly to himself.

"Jasper!" Mr Whitlock barked out.

"Yes Sir?" Jasper asked calmly, not showing the rage and… and fear… I could see in his eyes.

"You ran away from home, I was so worried son! And you just up and come here, not a thought for how Carlisle might feel about it? What do you have to say for yourself?" He scolded.

"Worried, my arse." Jasper scoffed.

"Jasper Whitlock! You will come here right now! I have a taxi waiting and you have most certainly wasted enough of the Cullen's time!" Peter ordered. Jasper stood up, not an easy feat seeing as I was clinging tightly to him. Standing up, Jasper was almost as tall as his father. Once he was up, I stepped away from him a little, under the stern gaze of my mother.

"Peter, why don't you come downstairs and have a quick drink, Carlisle will stay with the kids to make sure no further… situations… arise." Esme said; her voice soft. I mentally thanked my unusually observant mother. Mr Whitlock reluctantly agreed and followed my mother from the room, but not before giving Jasper a warning look that could make a coward out of the bravest of men. Jasper met his gaze stonily.

"Alice, you should know better. Jasper, son, its good to see you again, but horrible under the circumstances. Get your stuff please." Carlisle said.

I started to beg, "Dad! You can't let Jasper leave! Surely you saw how horrible Mr Whitlock is!" I pleaded with my father. How could everything, which was perfect a moment ago, have become this horrible in a matter of minutes?

"Alice, you know I cannot do anything, even if I felt the need to. Peter is Jasper's legal guardian; he's his father for goodness sake! Now, I am going to give you two a bit of privacy to say goodbye, any funny business, Jasper, and you would be wise to remember that Rosalie, Emmett and Edward are outside playing ball, and they will happily help to restrain you if need be." Father warned. And then, true to his word, he walked out and shut the door.

As soon as it was shut firmly, I flung myself into Jasper. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me close.

"It's going to be ok, Alice. I'll be eighteen in one year, and then he can no longer tell me what to do." Jasper whispered into my ear. "Everything will be ok." His lips touched my hair. I pressed my face into his shoulder and cried. Jasper continued to stroke my hair and whispered sweet things into my ear. Then he pushed me away from him, there was a wet patch on his shoulder where I had been crying.

"Alice, it's going to be ok." He put his hand under my chin and tilted my face up. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine.

He was soft, and gentle. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other found its way to the back of my head, securing my lips to his. I wound my arms around his neck and played with his shaggy blond hair. Jasper kissed me like he was never going to let me go again; and eventually I had to push him off me so I could breathe. Jasper stayed close to me and wiped my eyes with the collar of his shirt. I took a deep breath. "Bye Alice." Jasper said. He turned and walked out of the room. A few minutes passed and I stood alone in my room.

"We're going. Now Boy." I heard Jasper's father say. I was like a statue coming to life. I flew down the stairs. Jasper was standing at the bottom. I locked eyes with him for a second, before walking out the front door.

And as Jasper was leaving, I sat on the front steps, just like this time ten years ago. I cried. And I cried. Just like this time ten years ago. Jasper couldn't leave me, not again. I had only just gotten him back. Mr Whitlock had his hand firmly clasped around Jasper's shoulder to stop him from making a run for it as he led Jasper down the steps, past me.

"Don't worry Alice. One year. One more year and I'll be eighteen. Then I'll come back. I promise." He said. I watched him being pushed into the backseat of the taxi. Like he was some sort of criminal. Mr Whitlock nodded to me and my parents and got into the back seat of the taxi beside Jasper. As it drove down the drive way, Jasper looked out the back window. He gave one short wave. I stood up and stumbled into the middle of the driveway, I wanted to see him for as long as I could. This could be the last time I ever saw Jasper. I watched the taxi until it was long out of sight. The heavens opened and it began to rain. It poured. Tears streaming down my cheeks, the rain droplets harsh on my skin. But still I stood in the rain.

JPOV

My father led me down the porch steps. His hand was on my shoulder, and he was gripping it tightly to prevent me from running. It hurt a bit. As we passed Alice on the way down the steps I wanted to reach out and take her hand, if only for a moment, but that wouldn't be the best idea. I kept my eyes straight ahead as I was marched to the waiting taxi. As I got to the taxi, I turned; I couldn't leave her again without saying something, anything, to Alice.

"One year. One more year and I'll be eighteen, then I'll come back, I promise." I said, loud enough for her to hear. My father gripped my shoulder tighter, I winced, and he put his hand on the top of my head, forcing me into the taxi. I saw him nod to the Cullen's, but I only had eyes for Alice. All I could think of was the feel of Alice in my arms as she whispered "I love you", and then fell asleep in my arms last night. My father got into the backseat beside me. As we drove off I turned and gave Alice a single wave. I could see her crying like her heart had broken. I faced front again. I couldn't watch the house getting smaller and smaller and fading into the distance. I couldn't bear to see the tears running down her cheeks, and know that I was powerless to stop it. The heavens opened and it began to rain. It poured. My father looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"First you kill your own mother. Then you run away. You. Will. Regret it." He muttered quietly to me. His words sent a jolt of fear through me. I didn't know what he would do, but I was dam sure I'd find out soon. So I settled into the back seat of the taxi to live out the last peaceful moments I would have for almost a year.

Finito Finished The End

* * *

**Alright, and what did you think?? If i get ten reveiws for this last chapter ill put the first chapter of the sequal (YES!! THE SEQUAL!!!) up very soon.**

**yes, you heard me correctly, there will be a sequal!! do you honestly think id leave it there? no i didnt think so. so right now im thinking that the sequal will be called "Comming Home", but it could change.**

**thank you thank you thank you!!! to all my wonderful reveiwers!! you are absolutly awesome and i realli hope you liked this last chapter!! please remember to reveiw this chapter and ill get the sequal posted real soon!!**

**so for the final time this story,**

**Moony out.**


End file.
